Unstoppable
by MAC A10N50
Summary: Believing to be banished to a dimensional void the heroes of Marvel unknowingly sent, Cain Marko, to a universe where the majority of the world's population has powers, but is this world prepared to take on one of the most powerful beings from the Marvel universe, can they stop the unstoppable, the immovable, the Juggernaut... bitch (I had to do it)
1. Chapter 1 We're Not In Jersey Anymore

X

A/N: I don't own Marvel or My Hero Academia, this fic will be about one of the most poweful character in the Marvel universe falling into the world of My Hero Academia.

P.S: I'm just gonna be making them already understand each other, unless their trying to read in a different langue.

Enjoy

* * *

Somewhere In Jersey.

A trail of destruction was left behind on the city like a scar as smoke bellowed out of crumbling buildings, police cruisers were either flipped over, or flatten like a pancakes, civilains ran away from the fight between the Avengers and Cain Marko A.K.A, the Juggernaut. Holding up his shield Captain America recieved a giant fist dead center sending him crashing into a building, Iron man swooped on by blasting at Cain with his repulser beams, the shots hit Cain on his helmet with steams of smoke coming off. Cain diggs his fingers into the road ripping out a piece of the street, holding over his head he plans to chuck it towards Mr. Stark, but Thor comes crashing down on him striking Cain with a swing of his hammer, and with that a massive gong-like sound was heard and a gust of wind kicking up dirt.

When the dust settled the Juggernaut was still standing, "we've done this dance before Blondie," Cain smack Thor down to the pavement making it crack, he grabs Thor by his ankle, "your magical hammer can't hurt me!" he stated clearly once again, and with great strength throws him through several buildings. Iron man hovered over Cain inside his suite he was locking on him, "Jarvis give him all we got," from his shoulders and wrists Tony unleashed all his micro-missles. The small projectiles zipped through the air and made contact with Cain.

A seires of explosion all went off once they made contact with Cain consuming the brute in smoke, there was a moment of silence as the smoke lingered, until a mailbox came flying out hitting Tony out of the sky and lands on top of a car crushing the roof. Laughing maniacally Cain steps out of the smoke without a single scratch on him, "HAHAHAHAAA! what's the mater? you can't be tired out already, too bad you don't have your green friend with ya, then maybe you could've stand a chance," he laughed feeling triumphant.

An arrow whizzed through the air, the tip of it stuck onto Cain giving out three beeps until it exploded, when the small puff of smoke cleared Cain turn towards Hawkeye annoyingly, "did you seriously think that was gonna slow me down?" Cain questioned the archer, "nah, that was just a distraction," Hawkeye taunted, "huh?" Cain said confusingly. A strong gust of wind was being blown downward onto Cain's head, the crimson brute turns around and sees the Fantasticar hovering above, "oh lookie here more bones to break," Cain chuckled beating his palm, "it ends here Cain, you're going away for a long time," Mr. Fantastic told him.

Cain laughed again finding it funny, "and where you're gonna put me? there's no prison that can hold me," Cain taunted for as long he has the crimson gem of Cyttorak he can not be contained or held down. Mr. Fantastic set one foot on the edge of the Fantasticar looking over Cain, "no, that's why a cooked this up," he pulls out a device that he strapped to his chest, the decive was a cannon capable of creating wormholes, "this will send you into the void where you can hurt anyone," Mr. Fantastic informed him.

Cain attempts to run, but Hawkeye fires an arrow at his feet, the arrow blows out a large burst of quick dry cement sticking the Juggernaut in his place long enough for the cannon to activate and fires a beam where Cain stands. A dark port open up wide enough for Cain to fall through, Cain grips onto the edge of the portal in a futile attempt to climb out, but the portal grew larger til he was on his finger tips, "don't think you've won, I'll be back," he swore til finally he slips, "I'LL BE BAAAAAAACK!" he yelled out as he fell in.

X

Void

Falling in an endless blacken abyss, Cain tried to stop himself from rolling as he fell though, "just FREAK'N! great now I'm trapped in GOD KNOWS WHERE!" he yells in anger to himself who knows how long he'll be in this void. Cain knows he'll be alright for all he needs is his anger to feed on to survive and he has tons spare, until suddenly a bright light shined on him, Cain felt his massive body being pulled towards wherever the light was coming from. The light was blinding as it was too bright to see what's on the other side, "awww... what now!?" he cried out as he was sucked up in the portal.

X

Musutafu City

The birds were chirping and the sun was shining, there wasn't a bank getting robbed, no one was getting mugged, not even a single car alarm went off, everything was going well in this peaceful Japanese city as for once it was a normal day for this usual noisy town. In the park there was this one couple that was having a wounderful day, as they were walking down the path, the man stopped his girlfriend, "Akiko-sama we've been together for four years," the young man stated getting down on one knee. He pulled out a small box and the young lady knew exactly what was happening, but still couldn't believe it, "will you do me the honor by marrying me?" the man asked opening the box to reveal an engagement ring.

The woman was consumed with joy, "I do! IdoIdoIdo!" she cheered rapidly, the man took the ring out of its case and was about to place it onto his fiancée until they heard a sound, "do you hear that?" the woman asked hearing a faint sound. The couple looked around to find the source of the sound, they heard starting to become louder and louder, they looked up and were surprise to see something big falling from the sky and splashes down into the lake beside the park's path.

The falling object created a large wave washing away the couple off their feet, once they gather their bearing the man sees the engagement ring being whisked away in a stream, "NO! THE RING!" he cried out with him and the woman chasing after it. Once the park was voided of activity Cain rose out of the lake spitting out the water that got in his mouth, "ugh... ! where the hell am I?" he said all groggy as he took in his surroundings. He was completely surprised seeing that the void spat him back out and into a random city, with flashy billboards writen in scribbles he didn't understand, but he can tell they all sponsored some sorta superhero that he doesn't recognize.

"I'm definitely not in Jersey no more," he noted to himself he turns to leave, was surprised to see that there was a little child standing right in front of him, she had dark green pigtails, a round head, and big eyes, making Cain assume she's a Mutant because she reminded him of Toad. She just kept staring up at Cain in amazement, "why don't you take a picture it'll last longer," Cain told the child sounding annoyed, the girl then pulls out a phone from her pocket and just simply snaps a photo. Cain grinds his teeth as the girl was really getting on his nerves, he was about to do something until an older girl came up with the same hair color as the smaller girl's. The teen girl runs up to the little girl's side grabbing her by the arm, "Satsuki don't run off like that," she told her, "I'm so sorry sir," she turns away and quickly walks off with the little girl still looking back.

"Freak'n Mutants," Cain quietly cursed as the two disappeared, Cain walked off seeing that there was a new world ripe for the taking.

X

Later

Cain hanged out in an alleyway hiding behind a trash bin as he looked out to see all shorts of freaky people, some had long floppy ears, others had a flower growing out from the top of their heads, and there were people with dog or cat heads instead of human ones. He looked around trying to read something on the store signs, "am I in China or something?" he asks himself, but quickly figures out where he really is seeing the obvious Japanese flag at one store. While there was many stange things Cain saw he soon noticed a costumed hero just walking down the street like it was a sunday walk, he then looks up to see another hero just flying by, and just waves to everyone down below.

"You gotta be kidding me?" he groaned in annoyance, "how in hell am I suppose to get around?" he ponder trying to come up with a plan to sneak around the city, but he just realized something, nobody knows him here. Cain took deep breaths as he looked onto the passing crowd just minding their business, "alright Cain just act natural," he told himself and just walked right out in the open. He's doing it, he's actually walking out in the middle of broad daylight where everyone can see him, most people didn't pay any mind to him, like he was a normal human being, he never felt that way in so long.

Some people did somewhat took notice of him, but that's just because of his huge size, as he walked down the street Cain came across a small jewelry store with its most valuable gems right up front of the glass. Cain looked onto the stones as it was very tempting all he had to do was just reach out and take it, "eh, what the hell," he figured seeing that he was planning to do bad stuff anyway. As he was about to break in someone from behind tapped on his back side. He snaps back around looking at two random kids both boys, "hey can we take a picture with you mister?" one of the boys asked looking up to him, not wanting to cause a scene Cain plays along, "uh... ? sure," he agrees. Cain kneels down very low as to get in frame the two boys held out their phones about to take the picture until a huge muscular man big as Cain punched through the store.

Bits of glass flew out, but thanks to Cain already kneeling over the boys they ran off without a scratch, "aw WHAT!?" Cain yells out, he was gonna rob that shop, "this is too easy," the thug commented grabbing a fist full of the gems. The man's skin looked pink with muscles on his shoulders that went over his head which acted like a hood, Cain approached him feeling very angry, "hey buddy I was here first!" Cain told him shoving him away. The villain known as, Trapesius Head Gear, stumbled backwards dropping the stones, "beat it tin-man or I'll throw you in recycle," Head Gear threaten, "like I'm gonna let a talking hemorrhoid scare me off," Cain snapped back.

"That's it! you domed headed punk! I ain't gonna let some hero mock me right in my face and get away with it!" Head Gear reeled his fist back and swung it forward with much speed, but was stopped when Cain brought up his wrist blocking the swing. Cain gave a left hook right into Head Gear's guts knocking the wind out of him, Head Gear drops down to both knees while he held onto his gut, and Cain raised both fist and slams it down over Head Gear's head. Cain struck down Head Gear so hard that it made a big crater knocking the villian out, "what? I thought you were mr. tough-guy," Cain mocked the down villain over his easy victory. Cain was about grab what he can and tail it out of there, until- "hey there fellow hero, that was some pretty quick work you did there," said a voice.

Cain turns around seeing that a man in blue standing before him, he wore dark pants with white boots, bright yellow gloves, and had a helmet with a blue visor and a fish fin attached on top, "that was some fine hero work sir, but I don't think I've seen you around here before," he stated. Cain darted his eyes back and fourth nervously if he said the wrong thing he could be back where he started, "well... That's because... I'm new," he figured out a lie, "yeah I just moved here from the States," he added.

"The States! well then I'm, Manual, and welcome to Japan," Manual introduced himself, "so what's your code name?" Manual asked, code name? that confused Cain, was he talking about hero names? "uh... my name... it's the Juggernaut," Cain gave him his title. Manual seemed amused, "well that name sounds very fitting seeing what you did to him," Manual commented as Trapesius Head Gear was being hoisted up by a truck with a crane built in the back. As the authorities loaded the villain into the armored car the crowd near by cheered, "looks like the locals like you already," Manual told Cain, "hey you're going to the Pro Hero meeting about budget spending today, right?" Manual asked.

Cain didn't want to spend too much time with a hero longer than he has to, let alone a meeting full of them, "well you se-" "wait who am I kidding, of course you are it's a very important meeting, nearly every pro is gonna be there," Manual cut him off before he can come up an excuse. Manual turned Cain around now both heading in the direction of the Pro Hero Head Quarters, and in Cain's mind he was shouting all sorts of profanity, how was he gonna get out of this.

X

Soon After

The two were now standing in front of the Pro Hero H.Q. just right in front of the gate, "well here we are H.Q," Manual said, "c'mon they're probably waiting on us to start," Manual guided Cain through the entrance. From there Cain thought maybe when Manual realizes he's too big for the elevator he can sneak out through the stair well, but that plan was quickly thwarted when Manual reassure him that this elevator is specially made for something like this, hooraaaaay...

After a long and quiet elevator ride all the way to the top Manual and Cain stepped out, walking down the hall Manual opened the doors to the conference room, there Cain saw the heroes of Musutafu City. There was Best Jeanist, Kamui woods, Mt. Lady, Death Arms, and many more, but all them instantly took notice of the nine and half foot tall man, "... glad to see you made it on time Masaki-san, but who's this?" Gang Orca asked pointing to Cain, "yeah Masaki, mind introducing us to your friend, because I love to be aquainted," Mt. Lady ask pretty much flirting.

"This big guy here is the Juggernaut, I just met 'em after he apprehended a villain robing a jewelry shop," Manual explained, "why haven't we seen him before?" Kamui Woods questioned, "I just moved here," Cain immediately answered, "from America," Manual added. Some of the heroes now took in more of an interest in Cain, "wait, why weren't we informed of a transfer?" one of the others asked becoming suspicious, "It... was uh... last minute thing that's why, they were in a hurry or something," Cain lied his way through.

"_You're doing alright Cain, just be cool_, _pretend to be one of them, don't look at the blonde with a great rack_," Cain mentally told himself, "alright when can we start this meeting?" Manual asked eagerly, "right now," and in came the last person needed to start the meeting. The man just barged right in, had a broad build, dressed in a mostly dark blue suit, and had literal fiery hair, "I see you finally found the time to join us Enji-san," Orca spoke, "if you're asking for an apology, forget it," Endeavor shot back.

"What's with hot head here?" Cain asked leaning next to Masaki, "huh? that's Endeavor," Masaki simple told him, but Cain only rose one brow, "he's the number one ranked hero in the world, he resolved the most crime cases in history, he even defeated High-End," Masaki listed Endeavor's achievements. Cain would've just puffed out a small amount of air, not impressed one bit, but remembers where he is, "uh... oh yeah now I remember," Cain lied. Endeavor took notice of Cain's presences, "who are you?" he questioned sternly, "this is Juggernaut, he just got transferred from the States," Masaki explained, "really?" Endeavor replied facing Cain.

"Where did you receive your hero training?" he questioned, and that's where Cain hit a brick wall, "pardon?" Cain said confusingly, "I said which hero training school you registered in?" Endeavor pressed on. Cain was really in a tough spot because he has completely no idea what he's talking about, "answer the question! or don't you even have a hero license at all!?" Endeavor started to figure it out, "_shit! this guy really is a good detective_," Cain thought. Everyone now was starting to take the number one hero's side seeing that Cain wasn't answering the question, "Masaki you just brought in a vigilante into H.Q?" Kamui Woods said can't believing what is going on.

The heroes in the room surround Cain cutting off the only door out of the room, "you're completely surrounded by the best heroes in the city, with no means of escape, so it's best if you just turned yourself in," Endeavor instructed. Seeing that there's no point anymore to lie Cain gave a menacing grin, "what are you smiling at vigilante?" Death Arms demanded, but Cain gave a small chuckle, "hehehehe, do I look like a vigilante to you?" Cain told them basically admitting he's a villain. Endeavor was first to strike with quick speed and strong force he ignited his fist and swung it directly into Cain's chest, there was a strong explosion going off in the conference room, but when the smoke cleared Endeavor stood there gasping in shock as Cain didn't budge one inch.

He just chuckled finding the attempt laughable, "sorry to break it to ya, but you're nothing, but a birthday candle to me," Cain mockingly told him, before Endeavor could follow it up Cain smacked him through the floor sending him all the way to the basement. Kamui Woods and Manual tried to rush him on the sides, but Cain swatted them away with a wave of his arms, "you low life villain!" Death Arms shouted in anger with him and Orca standing at one end of the room. Cain smirked as he just charged straight towards them easily smashing through the table as if it were never there, Death Arms tried to match him planning to halt him right there, but Cain gained enough speed to knock him out of the way. Orca stood his ground from the incoming villain, right at the last moment Orca stepped aside letting Cain run pass, and crashing out the window. Cain fell all the way to the bottom, "I guess that takes care of that," Mt. Lady figured, "guess again," Best Jeanist responded looking out the broken window. Everyone looked to the bottom of the building where they can obviously see a big red man standing at the entrance.

"Nice try dumbasses, but it's gonna take more than a little tumble to stop me!" Cain shout to the top, he then turned away and started running, "get the authorities on the phone tell them we have a villain on the lose," Orca ordered. Cain just steamed his way down the street smashing, crushing, and knocking everything that was unfortunately enough to get in his path, the city was in a rude awakening for the Juggernaut was here.

* * *

A/N: That was the first chapter I hope you enjoyed it so far, please let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2 First Job

X

Asui Household

Coming back home from the park Tsuyu closes the door behind her as her little sister ran to her room, "Mom! we're home," Tsuyu called making her presences known to her mother, "ah, Tsu-san, how was the park?" Beru asked how was her daughter's day, "It was fine," Tsuyu responded. She wasn't planning to tell her mother that moment Satsuki ran off bothering a stranger, she doesn't want worry her mother, "where's dad and Samidare?" Tsuyu asked, "oh they're out getting grocery for me, they'll be back in a little bit," Beru said going into the kitchen.

Tsuyu goes into the living room, she drops down on the couch, grabs the remote, and switches on the T.V, "in breaking news today as a villain is plowing through the street of Musutafu," the news anchor announced.

"The villain was discovered INSIDE a hero head quarters as he was mistaken for a pro hero," he added and then continued, "he was eventually found out after being asked to show his hero license, the villain then unfortunately fought his way out, we now go live to the news chopper," the anchorman said. The news channel then switches to a live feed showing an aerial view of the Juggernaut running through the streets, "the villain is discribed to be 287.02 cm tall, donning a red suit with a domed helmet concealing his head," when Tsuyu saw who the villain was on the screen she almost dropped the remote.

She was shock seeing that her little sister was standing right in front of him not so long ago, "the villain appears to have a super strength quirk and despite his large size he's actually going very fast," the anchorman said.

X

Somewhere In The City Streets

Charging down the streets Cain swatted at any car that got in his way, further down the road two heavy police cars drove right in the middle to block off Cain, "this is the Musutafu police department stop now you have nowhere to run!" one of the veteran cops shouted over the microphone. Cain just smirked seeing the little blockade the police put up, "he's not slowing down!" one officer pointed, "alright we've warned him, give him everything you got," the vet ordered. The team brought up their weapons and fire upon Cain with rubber bullets or teargas, the projectiles shot through the air, and bounced off Cain, the police were caught off by surprise, and by the time they got to reload, they quickly jumped out of the way as Cain just smashed through the barrier.

The cars were thrown like they're made of cardboard, the truck flew through the air, and was crushed by their own weight when they hit the ground, when the police got back to their feet they saw that Cain was way down the road and they all heard him laughing. Why finding the authorities attempt to stop him to be pitiful Cain still hasn't a clue where to hid, let alone losing the authorities, and he better find away before he gets the whole city coming down on him. But while he was trying to come up with a way he wasn't paying attention to a fireman soaking up the road, "aw crap!" Cain shouted.

Cain was going too fast and so he slipped on it, Cain flipped in the air, and landed on his back with a loud thud that shattered the ground, "I have the villain in my sights, please send in back up," Backdraft spoke into his coms, "alright shrimp you may have managed to throw off my momentum, but you're gonna wish you've let me run by," Cain swore getting back up his feet. He cracked his knuckles approaching the fireman pro hero, "I advise you to surrender sir," Backdraft told him, "oh yeah super convincing, hope you got health insurance because all your bones gonna snap like tooth picks," Cain said. However right when he was about a few feet away from him Gunhead snuck up from behind and wraps his arms around Cain's neck, "got you!" Gunhead shouted holding him tight.

Gunhead tighten his grasp on Cain trying to choke him out, but there was one problem, "what the hell are you doing?" Cain asked a bit annoyed, surprising Gunhead, "c'mon this move never fails me," Gunhead said aloud. Cain quick grabs Gunhead by the head his giant hand covering his masked face and his fingers wrapping around, Cain dangled Gunhead off the ground his feet flailing around, "PUT HIM DOWN!" Backdraft demanded pointing both his hoses at Cain. The crimson brute chuckles, "sure, whatever you say," he complied, he tossed Gunhead up and when the hero fell back down Cain hit him like a volleyball sending him crashing into Backdraft.

The two heroes were cratered into the sidewalk by Cain's serve, "is this the best this world got to offer? these guys are such push overs," Cain complained, but in the distance Cain heard sirens in the distance, "need to lose the cops, but where the hell I'm supposed to go?" Cain talked to himself. He looked around trying to find a solution, he spots an underpass not far from where he stands, and saw that there was a manhole cover under it, "perfect," Cain said. He runs over to the underpass once there he starts doing damage punching the walls, the road above then crumbles and falls on top of Cain.

The underpass was completely destroyed dust and dirt being thrown up everywhere, drivers on top of the underpass slammed on their breaks screeching to a halt, but one driver's breaks weren't that great as his car was about to fall into the rubble down below. Going right off the edge the man screamed, but luckily a giant hand reached out and caught him, "gotcha!" Mt. Lady said gently placing the car down, "that crazy man drop the whole underpass right on himself," Kamui Woods noted looking over the destruction, "Mt. Lady! can you dig out the villian?" Death Arms shouted.

Mt. Lady kneels over the pile that once was the underpass and started digging through the pieces of broken concrete, after awhile Mt. Lady was confused to see that Cain was nowhere to be found, "he's not here," Mt. Lady said aloud, "what'd you mean he's not there!?" Death Arms asked, "I mean he's not anywhere in this pile of rock," Mt. Lady added. The heroes soon got frustrated seeing that Cain has gave them all the slips, "search the area he can't be far," Kamui Woods ordered and he, Death Arms, Mt. Lady, and the police force combed the area to find Cain.

X

Below

Down in the sewers right under the heroes' noses Cain headed down the tunnel trying to find an exit big enough for so he wouldn't need to bust it open, "hmmmm? hope this world got some bad-guy bar, I can use a drink," Cain said to himself. Even though he doesn't need to drink that doesn't mean he can't enjoy it

X

Later

Night finally falls onto the city the lights were now switching on when the sun disappeared over the horizon, Cain eventually found his exit coming to the end of the sewers that lead to the bay, he climbs back up on the docks luckily finding it to be abandon long ago. He planned to use one of the old warehouses as a lair for now, but as he was about to break in a light shined on his back, "excuse me," said a feminine voice. Cain turned around to confront the person that discovered him, but the source of the light seemed pretty low to the ground.

"I anticipated on you for coming here," The voice informed him, "show yourself!" Cain demanded, after a moment the light switched off revealing Cain who the person, who was three foot ten. She had a narrow frame, but a round head, her hair had a raspberry color with high pigtails, and her eyes were pink with purple rings, she wore a white bowtie with thick gloves and upturned frilly sleeves, with a flashlight in one hand and a cane in the other. Cain was completely unamused seeing a toddler trying to intimidate him, "beat it kid! I don't got time for you,"Cain tried to shoo her away.

Manami was offended when Cain just regarded her as a child and turned his back on her, "HEY! I'm not a kid and I've been looking for you since you showed up on the news!" Manami burst in anger, "well ain't I popular already, only been here for one day, and already I'm on the fuzzes' radar," Cain said. With one tug of his finger Cain broke the rusted chains on the door, "I have a proposition for you, I'll pay you," Manami said straightforwardly. Cain stops in his tracks after hearing the magic words of "I'll pay you" and he turns back, "how much?" he asked, "handsomely, let's talk it over drinks," Manami offered and Cain rose a brow in curiosity.

X

Somewhere Secret

Knocking on the big metal door with the cane the shutter slid open, "who is it?" said the man on the other side of the door, he was darting his eyes back in fourth only seeing a red wall that appeared from nowhere, "down here," Manami called waving the cane in front of the eye hole. The man looks down seeing the tiny villain, eventually learning who was at the door the man decided to let them in, when opening Manami walked right in, and the man saw that the red wall was actually man, "don't worry, he's with me," Manami reassured.

The man let Cain enters and inside Cain was met with gazing eyes seeing a unfamiliar face, "over here big guy," Manami called out sitting at the bar, pulling out a stool Cain sat down and when he did the stool and floor moaned when Cain settled his weight down.

"Two mugs please," Manami requested and the bar tender placed to mugs of beer right in front of them, "aren't you a little too young to be drinking?" Cain questioned, "wha-? I told you I'm not a kid, I'm twenty-one," Manami corrected him. Cain looked at her and surprisingly laughed, "hahahaha! haha! hahahahaaa! you're twenty-one?" he laughed catching the other villains' attention, "if you're twenty-one then I'm a law abiding citizen, hahaha!" he joked and the rest of the other villains joined in on the laughter. Manami's face soon started turning red from anger and embarrassment as Cain mocked her on her size, he almost slams his palm onto the bar knowing he'll destroy it, "you done?" Manami asked holding in her anger and Cain finally settles down.

"Hehe, he, heeee... yeah I'm done," Cain said calming down, "good before we start let's get acquainted, I'm Manami Aiba, but the hero world knows me as La Brava," Manami introduced, taking his domed helmet off and Manami now sees Cain's face. He takes a sip from his drink first and then Cain spoke, "name's, Cain Marko, but ever since I found this magical gem I became the human juggernaut," he said and Manami was very confused, "wait you got your quirk from a magic gem?" Manami questioned, "what the hell is a quirk?" Cain asked. Manami was even more confused, "what do you mean "what's a quirk?" it's a super ability that nearly everyone in the world is born with," "you mean a super power?" "YES! if you want to call it such childish thing, mine is like giving someone like some power up with love, the more I love that person the more stronger that power up becomes," Manami explained.

"huh, that's interesting," Cain commented never taking an eye off his mug, "yeah, so your's is like super strength, seems pretty simple," Manami said, "as if, because with the crimson gem of Cyytorak I don't need to eat, drink, sleep, hell I don't even need to breath," Cain explained, "the crimson gem of Cyytorak? that sounds pretty far fetch, but we're getting off track here, I need you to bust someone out of jail for me," Manami told him.

"A jail break, huh sounds classic, so who's the guy?" Cain asked, and Manami slid him a photo, "he's name is Danjuro Tobita, or Gentle Criminal if you wish, he's my partner, I first met him on a video online he posted of himself robbing a convenience store," "wait this idiot posts his crimes on the internet?" Cain cut in. "Yes," "no wonder how he got caught," "yes he got caught, but he turned himself in so I could get a lighter punishment, so I need you to bust him out, I owe him that," Manami explained. Cain took another sip from his mug, "what's the pay?" he asked, "a million dollars... in yens," Manami said, "what's stopping me from just taking it from you?" Cain asked suggesting he could just mug Manami right there, "because I don't have it on me, I'm a hacker," Manami said with a smirk.

Cain groaned finishing off his mug, "fine I'll do your dirty work," Cain replied agree with the deal, "excellent," Manami said pleasingly, she then picks up her mug with both hands and chugged the whole thing in one go. She slams the empty mug back down on the bar now looking dizzy and gave a small hiccup before passing out drunk on the bar, "well, better go to work, but how in hell I'm gonna find this guy?" Cain said to himself and he just got an idea.

X

Daytime

It's early in the morning and Cain had just figure out a way to find Danjuro, first he needed to make a withdrawal, an explosion was heard widely across the city, police cruisers raced down the street sirens blaring. The police jumped out of their cars and pointed their weapons at a huge hole at the front of the bank, a continuous stack of dust continued to flow out, but eventually Cain stepped out, "it's the villain the from yesterday!" one officer shouted, "freeze don't move!" the other ordered. Cain do anything in fact he was gonna let them take him in because if they do they'll be taking him straight to Danjuro, a giant shadow hung over Cain, and as he looks up he saw it was the blonde woman from the conference room, but much bigger.

"Looks like you're spending your nights in jail darling," Mt. Lady said snatching Cain off the street, "nice work Mt. Lady," one officer shouted up so she can hear. The authorities loaded Cain onto a truck as they did a crowd formed on the other side of the street all cheering for Mt. Lady, "oh you're all too kind I was just doing my job," she thanked the her fans, and truck caring Cain drove off to prison.

"All acording to plan," Cain quietly said to himself.


	3. Chapter 3 Jail Break

X

On The Streets

Heading for school Tsuyu was still shaken by the fact her little sister was briefly alone with a villain, he could've kidnapped her, or worse, but she doesn't want to think about that, because all the guilt will be all on her. While walking down the street Kyoka, Ochaco, Mina, Toru, and Momo actually met up with Tsuyu, "hi Tsu," Ochaco greeted her, "oh hey Tsu, but hey what's with the long face?" Kyoka asked seeing that Tsuyu looked troubled. Before Tsuyu could explained an electronic store they were about pass by had a flat screen showing the news, "breaking news today, the villain that was on the run from yesterday has been arrested," the news anchor announced.

"The villain was taken after he broken into a city bank early this morning, the suspect was captured by the giant hero Mt. Lady, and thanks to her effort the city of Musutafu now has one less villain to worry about," the news anchor ended his report. The screen then shows the a video of Cain being loaded up from earlier, "man look at that guy, he looks like he eats bricks for breakfast," Mina commented, but they all notice Tsuyu storming away. The girls catch up to her and starting to notice more and more of her being troubled, "Tsu, what's wrong?" Momo asked caringly, "... yesterday me and my sister were at the park, I turned away for a second, she ran off, and she was standing right in front of the villain that was on T.V," Tsuyu explained.

The others were shocked hearing that Tsuyu's little sister was alone with the villain from yesterday, now realizing that their friend was shaken, "why didn't you call the police?" Kyoka asked concerningly, "because I didn't know he was a villain at the time, and when I heard the news later I didn't want my mom to panic," Tsuyu explained further, "he could've took my sister, or worse," Tsuyu almost losing her cool. Ochaco held her closely, "whoa, calm down Tsu, the police caught him he's going to prison now, so there's no reason to worry anymore," Ochaco reassured her trying to calm her down.

Tsuyu took in several breaths regaining her cool, "yeah... I guess I shouldn't worry," Tsuyu figured feeling comfort knowing that the Juggernaut will be behind bars... Unfortunately.

X

Musutafu Correctional Facility

Cain had finally arrived to the prison, they gave his prison uniform that had no sleeves, they took his mugshot, and fingerprints, but they not gonna find him in any system, the guards walked him down the corridor his hands chained. The cell was thick with a mix of concrete and steel, when the door slid closed the chains on Cain's wrists unfasten, and dropped to the ground, "_alright, I'm here now to wait for lunch time_," Cain thought to himself thinking that the cell could be monitored. He walked over to the bed that was in his cell which was pretty much a concrete slab with a thin mattress, he lays down, and takes a nap just to pass the time, knowing that he can already break through the walls of the prison getting out won't be hard, it's the eyes and ears in the prison that's gonna be a problem.

X

U.A. Academy

The bell rang throughout the school as the lunch period started for all the students in the school, paying for her food Tsuyu sat down with the rest of her friends at their usual table, while they ate Izuku was scrolling through his phone, "Izuku, aren't you gonna eat?" Ochaco asked the distracted boy. Izuku looks up from his phone remembering where he is again, "sorry, Ochaco, I was just reading this article, apparently there's this new villain in town," Izuku explained.

"I heard of that, it was all over the news," Eijiro chimed in, "I heard he beaten both Backdraft and Gunhead in one move," he added surprising his friends, "what!? are you serious, who is this guy?" Toru asked, "they say he's called, the Juggernaut," Izuku read aloud from his phone. The students glanced at one another in a bit of confusion, "what kind of name is that?" Mina asked, "it's a word meaning an overwhelming and unstoppable force," Momo informed her, "no kidding they even have video of him beating Backdraft and Gunhead from yesterday," Izuku told them. He shows everyone the video on his phone seeing a image of Gunhead being smack down onto Backdraft, the others gasps in a mixture of shock and amazement seeing how strong the Juggernaut is.

"I wouldn't worry too much about him," everybody soon turns their attention to Shoto who hasn't taken his eyes off his lunch, "the news said he's just been arrested this morning after he broke into a bank," he explained. With that the group of friends went back to their school life, believing the trouble to be over before it started.

X

Prison

I wasn't just lunch time at U.A, Cain and the other inmates were let out of their cells to eat, entering the mess hall Cain saw that their were villains of all sorts of shapes and sizes, "hey check out the new meat," one inmate pointed. At a table a small group of villains turned their sights on Cain, "he's a pretty big guy, but I'm sure looks are deceiving," the leader of the group gets up from his seat and approached Cain who just got in line. They planned to wait until Cain lined up with the door that leads to the back of the kitchen, and jump him there. There was three of them, two were normal sized men, but one was averagely built and shaved, while the second man was scrawnier, he wore a weird helmet that covered his eyes, and his hair was sticking out from the bottom covering the back of his neck, and the third is about eight feet tall with a scales running all over his body which probably acts as natural armor.

They waited patiently for the line to get moving and when Cain stepped right in front of that door the biggest member charged at Cain, gaining more and more traction as his feet made contact with the floor. The inmate leaned forward using shoulders for the brunt of the charge, but the moment he made contact with Cain he was knocked down on his back, the inmate collided with Cain, but hitting him was like a car running into a mountain side.

Cain glances down seeing that an inmate was lying on the ground holding onto his now broken shoulder, Cain just brushes it off, and continues down the line. When he walks away from the line Cain sees the inmate that tried to jump him being carried out to the infirmary, and he uses the excuse to find a table to actually look for Danjuro. Cain overlooked the whole mess hall seeing the same prison uniform all over, "thank Ms. Jo for this fine meal," said man behind Cain. Just coming off the lunch line was the man Cain was looking for, Danjuro walked right passed Cain not paying any no mind to him as the gentleman finds a table to eat. Cain sat at a table behind Danjuro to observe him safely, at the most part Danjuro did not know he was being watched closely as he enjoyed his meal.

X

Later

Danjuro finished his meal now after returning his tray Danjuro headed back to his cell when heading down the halls Danjuro minded his own business by whistling a tune to himself, that is until Cain grabs him, and throws him to the nearest vacant bathroom. Falling onto the ground Danjuro quickly gets back up on his feet, while Cain locked the door to keep anyone from disturbing them, Danjuro tried attacking him. He throws a punch right for Cain's abdomen which did nothing, but hurt himself, "oooooowww!" Danjuro cried out in pain, "alright sir, if you think you're gonna make me into your dame, you're mistaken," Danjuro exclaimed bringing up his fist.

"Cool it man, I'm not here-" _*POW!*_ Cain tried to calm Danjuro down, but the man jumps up giving a kick in Cain's chest, again the attack did nothing instead Danjuro slammed back down on the ground, "I not here to make you my bitch, I'm here to get you out," Cain explained. Danjuro carefully picked himself back up again, but still felt sore from the fall, "lair," Danjuro shot back, "I'm not lying, your munchkin friend sent me to bust you out," Cain broke it to him. Danjuro calmed down a bit, "hold it, Manami sent you?" he question, "yes," "well that's splendid, but how are you gonna bust me out if you're here with me?" Danjuro asked thinking it was idiotic seeing that both he and his rescuer are both behind bars.

"These walls are made of concrete and steel, I can easily run through this we just need a distraction," Cain explained, "distraction you say? well I might have an idea to get the guards' attention off us," Danjuro proclaimed. He and Cain peeked out of the bathroom and Danjuro showed Cain an Inmate which had these strange steel gloves on still sitting at a table, "see that gentleman with the shiny mitts?" Danjuro pointed, "that fellow's hands are guns, if you kindly take it off him I bet he'll give the guards a hard time," he offered, "but that won't be enough because there are plenty of other inmates with special handicaps chained to them if you get enough off them I'm sure we can start a riot," Danjuro explained.

"Not a bad idea, wait here while I stir up a hornets nest," Cain advised leaving the bathroom and Danjuro just kicks back, Cain approached the first man Danjuro pointed, "hey buddy," Cain called out. The inmate turns to him and saw Cain raise his fist over his head then swings it down towards him, there was a loud banging sound, the inmate flinches thinking that Cain was going to crush him, but when the blow never came he opens his eyes, and saw that his gloves where in pieces. He dusted the broken parts off his hands now able to feel the touch, "go nuts," Cain encouraged leaving to find more inmates that could cause trouble.

He finds more and more finding inmates with locks on their legs, fist, back, chests and mouths, and pretty soon those inmates started a full blown prison riot. The alarms to the prison went off as the prisoners were running amuck, all guards ran to their stations grabbing their riot gear as the prison was out of control. Cain ran back to the bathroom where Danjuro laid low in, "it's done," Cain said closing the door shut, "excellent, now for your escape plan," Danjuro said, "alright, hop on my back," Cain told him, "pardon?" "you heard me hop on my back and hold on tight," Cain said again.

Danjuro grabs onto Cain's back gripping on tightly onto his prison uniform, once on his back Cain ran right through the wall, using his huge mass Cain easily smashes through the walls. In a certain part of the prison the inmates were being pushed back when the guards came in with riot shields in the front and teargas launchers in the back, the inmates were choking on the gas from the first volley, and guards were about to fire a second volley to finish it off. Loading in the rounds the guards took aim at the inmates, until Cain came busting through a wall and plowed right through them, the guards flew all over the place as if they were struck by a train.

Cain eventually busts through the last wall needed and he and Danjuro found themselves out of the prison in the nighttime, "oh, only if I had a camera," Danjuro commented wishing to hsve recorded the whole thing. They ran straight for down town before the rest of the police force can notice they've broken out and while the riot was still going strong.

X

Later That Night

A police helicopter flew above the city, after the riot was contained they learned there was two inmates missing, the helicopter flew over the run down part of Musutafu, "we've done a sweep of the area there's no signs of the suspects," the pilot reported to his radio, "we hear you, move up north next," the operator instructed, "roger that," the pilot followed. The pilot pulled on the stick and the helicopter flew off north to continue the search, once hearing the beat of the propellers fade away off in the distance Cain popped out of a trash bin and Danjuro from a trash can, "I think we lost them," Cain said.

The two climbed out of the trash cans, while Danjuro only had his prison uniform Cain still had his suit under it so he ripped off his uniform, and toss it in the trash, "let's get to the bar," Cain said leading the way.

X

Bad-Guy Bar

With a knock on the door the bouncer on the other side slid open the peep hole, he sees Cain, but mostly has his attention on Danjuro, "oh hey, Danjuro when did you get out of prison?" the bouncer asked sounding impressed. Danjuro steps forth, "just right now old chap, can we come in I need to barrow the phone," Danjuro asked, "ah yeah, sure c'mon in," the bouncer replied opening the door, "hey everyone look who's out of jail early," the bouncer called out to everyone and they all rose a glass welcoming a fellow villain back.

Later

Danjuro made his phone call and both he and Cain were just waiting at the bar, while waiting the two got to know each other, "that is a unique costume you are wearing Mr. Marko," Danjuro complimented, "thanks," "how did you come across such design?" "I got it when I came across a magic gem," "magic gem?" "yeah, I was in the army at the time, I was deployed to Korea along with my half-brother Charles. I split from my battalion when we were getting shelled at, I ran into this cave near by for shelter. When I got to the end I found this old golden statue and in that statue's hand was the gem, I grabbed it, and when I made contact with the gem it made me the man I am today," Cain told his story.

"A magic gem that grants a super strength quirk? that sounds like a fairy tale, and everyone knows magic doesn't exist," Danjuro commented, Cain was gonna tell him that he's from another dimension, but the person Danjuro called for has just arrived. Walking through the door Manami was carrying a bag filled with Danjuro's clothes and a suitcase, "Danjuro!" Manami shouted with joy, "Manami!" Danjuro shouted back, the both ran towards each other and pulling themselves in a tight embrace.

"I missed you so much," Manami cried out so happily, "oh Manami I dreamt every night that I'll be back with you again," Danjuro responded with equal joy, "cry me river," Cain moan to himself, he walked over to the happy duo pulling a fake cough to grab their attention, "oh, I brought you a change of clothes," Manami handed the bag over and Danjuro went into the bathroom to change. Once alone Cain and Manami went to the bar and took care of business, "well, well Mr. Juggernaut I'm really impressed you managed to get my ture love out of jail in a day, so a deal's a deal, here's your payment," Manami said. She placed the suitcase on the bar then slids it over, Cain flips it open seeing the case filled with the Japanses currency, even though he would prefer U.S. dollars, but this will have to do.

Cain shuts the case and holds it at his side, "pleasure doing business with ya," Cain said, "likewise," Manami agreed and both shook on it, but Danjuro had a different idea, "what? you can't be done already, because before I went to prison had a score set up, are you interested?" Danjuro offered. For Danjuro seeing the Juggernaut in action at that prison he was very impressed with the amount of power he possessed, "what kind of score we're talking about?" Cain questioned sounding interested.


	4. Chapter 4 The Score

X

"Breaking news! a prison riot has broke out resulting in several office wounded," the anchorman started, "the riot started last night during a lunch hour and was initiated by newly arrived villain, the Juggernaut. After the riot was put down prison security found that the Juggernaut and gentleman villain, Gentle Criminal have escaped." A screenshot appeared at the corner of the screen showing the mugshots of both Cain and Danjuro, "if you see these villains please call the authorities we advise you not to apprehend the villain yourselves, the two villains are considered extremely dangerous, thank you for tuning in," the anchorman ended his report.

"THIS VILLAIN IS MAKING US LOOK LIKE IDIOTS!" Endeavor roared in anger, in the hero H.Q. the heroes of Musutafu gathered at the conference room from earlier. Endeavor punched one of the screens that announced the escape of Cain and Danjuro, "it seems we have played into this villain's hands, he wanted us to take him to prison to break Danjuro Tobita out," Kamui Woods examined, "but why would a villain that has no relations to him break Tobita out?" Death Arms brought up, "it's obvious that his partner Manami Aiba put the Juggernaut up to it," Endeavor pointed knowing well that it was a set up.

The other monitors in the room were processing the data that was collected on Cain running his name and prints through the system, the scan soon finished running through the system, but came up empty. The heroes felt like they've run into a wall with Endeavor slamming his fist onto the table and his fiery hair erupting, "how can it come up empty!?" Endeavor demanded an answer, "then I guess he wasn't lying when he said he moved here," Orca spoke up. The heroes were about to call up for paperwork from the U.S, but Manual and Best Jeanist entered the room, "our search came up empty," Manual stated surprising everyone, "we've checked out the criminal records in the U.S, but they don't have a shred of paperwork on him," Best Jeanist explained.

"This guy has no birth certificate, no school records, no medical records, and besides the bank he just broke into yesterday, NO criminal record," Manual listed off, "it's like he just magically appeared from thin air," Best Jeanist added. The heroes were becoming more frustrated as they couldn't find an ounce of Cain's history

X

Midoriya Household

Getting ready for school Izuku quickly tied on his school tie, while his breakfast was cooking on the stove Izuku turned the T.V. on to see what's on the news on a different station, and he turned the volume up so he can hear it from the kitchen. Once heading into the kitchen the news played out, "the manhunt for the Juggernaut and Gentle Criminal still continues," the anchorman announced. Izuku immediately dropped what he was doing hearing that Danjuro has escaped, "it can't be," Izuku doubted himself thinking he heard wrong. He ran back into the living room seeing Danjuro's mugshot on the screen, "he is, he's out of prison," Izuku said to himself, "the two prisoners managed to escape with new villain, the Juggernaut, easily running through the walls of the prison as if they were paper," the anchorman explained reading the report out loud.

The news station showed surveillance footage from inside the prison they've managed to attained, the footage was switching from camera to camera folloing Cain plow through the walls, "that is a frightening sight to witness, because again the villain easily tore through the walls from one of the most sercure prison facility in Japan," the anchorman commented. Izuku watched in pure shock seeing that Cain was basically unstoppable when he broke through all the walls, "that power," Izuku commented.

X

Gentle Criminal's Hideout

Both Cain and Manami were sitting down on Danjuro's fancy couch in their civilian clothes, "it's weird," Manami spoke up, "what's weird?" Cain asked, "It's weird seeing you in normal people's clothes," she explained, "both of you are strange, I have a giant and a gnome sitting on the same couch," Danjuro said earning glares.

"Any how, the score I had before I turned myself in was to break into Musutafu National Bank," Danjuro brought out a stand and a giant printed frame showing the picture of the bank, which was the same bank Cain punched through to get himself arrested. Danjuro excitedly pulls out a thin stick to point at all the details of the plan, "alright we start with- what's with the faces?" Danjuro asked confused at seeing Cain's and Manami's expressions, "Cain already broke into that bank," Manami broke it to Danjuro, "I just punched a hole in the entrance, I didn't even touched the vault," Cain explained.

"It's surprising how the heroes didn't notice that," Manami commented, "right?" Cain agreed, "I bet that bank has double the guards now since then," Manami figures, "yes, yes, this is even better," Danjuro proclaimed joyously instead of disappointment. The two were confused looking at the gentleman like he's crazy, "the bank would have weak securitiy with reconstruction, but not without plenty of few good volunteers to help living up the performance we're about to give," Danjuro said with great optimism. Cain leaned towards Manami, "_is he always like this?_" he whispered, "_most of the time, yes_," Manami whispered back.

X

U.A. Academy

Right outside the grounds of the academy he whole class was in their hero costumes, "alright class today we'll be going on a practice patrol so all of you can get the feel of your surrounding," Aizawa told his students. He then went on with their assignment, "you'll be in groups of two so let's the pairing begin, Lida you're with Uraraka, Midoriya you're with Asui, Bakugo you'll be with Kirishima," the list goes on. After pairing up Mr. Aizawa informed the students to be on their best behavior and if there is a real villain do not engage, "alright does everyone of understand the rules?" he asked and everyone responds with a "yes sir".

Walking down the street Izuku checks the streets seeing no signs of activity anywhere, "this is Deku, everythings quiet on my end," Izuku informed on his coms, "shut up Deku, nobody cares," Katsuki figuratively blasted Izuku over the coms. Joining up with Izuku, Tsuyu can tell that he was a little distracted, "hey Deku, you're not mumbling away like you usualy do, what's wrong?" Tsuyu asked, "wha-? oh, it's nothing Tsu-san-," "we're supposed to use our hero names," Tsuyu corrected, "ah, sorry Froppy," Izuku apologised.

"I know he broke out Deku, I seen the news reports," Tsuyu jumps to the point, Izuku eyes popped wide open surprised she knew what she was thinking, "I just thought, thinking that the same villain that worried you breaking out could really worry," Izuku explained. Tsuyu turns to Izuku with her big eyes and deadpan expression, "I know you're just looking out for me and I'm glad I have you as a friend, but I can handle it, thank you," Tsuyu said kindly, "hehe, well you know me, I'm just glad I could help," Izuku nervously chuckled.

X

Somewhere Else

Standing on a roof with their target in clear view, the villainous team of three got ready to spring into action, looking through a pair of binoculars, armed security guarding the under-construction entrance of the bank. Putting the gadget away Danjuro turns to Manami and Cain, "time to start the show, Juggernaut are you ready?" Danjuro asked, "do you even have to ask?" Cain responded stretching his shoulders, "good, Manami you ready?" Danjuro turned to Manami.

Getting the camera out Cain was dumbfounded seeing they were planning to record the their crime, "ready?" Manami gave out a thumbs up, "wait are we seriously gonna record this?" Cain asked, "of course, how else are we suppose to show our adventures?" Danjuro said, "relax Cain, Danjuro and I do this all the time, the heroes can't trace it back to us," Manami reassured him.

"Enough dilly dally, let the show commence," Danjuro announced and Manami hit play, "greeting dear viewers! this is your dashing villain, Gentle Criminal, here to tell you that I am no longer behind bars thanks to my new friend," Danjuro started and Manami turns the camera to Cain, "hey," he bluntly waved to the camera. "This strapping man has single handedly busted me out of prison just by simply running through all the walls there without any difficulty, and his name is the one and only... JUGGERNAUT. He is here to help me to pull the biggest score that I could accomplish... ROBBING THE NATIONAL BANK!" Danjuro proclaimed at the end.

"Throw me!" Danjuro ordered, he jumped up in the air with Cain catching him in his hand, he reeled back like a baseball pitcher, and threw Danjuro through the air, and Danjuro could be heard cheering as he flew passed other buildings.

X

On The Street

"Hold it!" Izuku instructed Tsuyu stopping her and himself where they stood, "what is it?" Tsuyu asked curiously, "do you hear that?" he asked, they both soon started to hear a sound, they then looked up, and there they saw Danjuro flying right over them. The two were completely caught by surprise at the sight of the escaped villain flying over their heads, "that was Gentle Criminal!" Izuku said out loud, "guys! guys! we have a real villain flying over our heads!" Tsuyu reported to her coms.

"What!?" exclaimed Ochaco on the other end, "do you see where he's going?" Tenya asked, "I got him, he just landed into Musutafu National Bank," Kirishima informed, "I over heard all of your conversation," Mr. Aziawa cut in, "do not engage, just stand by, and let the pros handle this," he ordered.

X

Closest To The Bank

Too stuborn to listen the explosive hero in training just blew it off (no pun intended), "stand by? screw that, I'm gonna catch this guy and throw him in jail myself," Bakugo proclaimed arrogantly, "hey wait up!" Kirishima called out running after him.

X

Back With Deku & Froppy

"Deku where're you going?" Tsuyu called out to him seeing him run towards where the national bank is, "I gotta take care of something!" Izuku shouted back as he ran down the street, "Deku no! we're not suppose to get involved!" Tsuyu ran after him.

X

Back Up The Rooftops

"C'mon big guy we can't let him have all the fun," Manami said jumping onto one of Cain's shoulders, "hold on tight," Cain instructed, he stepped over the ledge and Manami felt her stomach sink as Cain dropped himself over onto the ground. Cain cratered the sidewalk with his size, and Cain soon started running down towards the bank to met up with Danjuro.

X

Inside The Bank

Their was a brief moment of smashing glass and a guard being slammed down on the ground as he was used to cushion the fall, "ladies and gentleman! this is a stick up!" Danguro announced to everyone in the bank. The civilians inside panic upon seeing Danjuro, "it's the escaped villain!" one guard yelled out, "hold it! show us your hands!" another ordered, "but wait, my friends are to arrive," Danjuro said. All the guards glanced at each other when he said friends and at that moment they heard gunfire from the outside.

One guard from the inside peeked throw the broken window and was shocked to see Cain charging right for the bank, "this guy's not stopping!" a guard from the outside shouted, they fired at Cain, but the bullets just ping right off him. While the guards inside were distracted Danjuro pulled out his cane and with his quirk made the cane bendable, he stuck to the ground and jumped right on, and flings himself towards two guards that were standing too close. He sends both of them down with ease, but not without catching the attention of the other guards, Danjuro quickly dashes over to the counter and leaps to the other ducking for cover, "where you're going?" one guard shouted.

They were about to fire, but right at that moment Cain bursts through the wall sending them flying towards where Danjuro is, until all of a sudden they were bounced back from midair slamming into Cain. All the guards dropped to the floor with a thud, so Cain took the opportunity to break all their guns, "well that takes care of them," Danjuro commented, "this is good stuff," Manami proclaimed recording the whole thing. Not wanting people in the way they forced all the hostages to an empty room while they handle the vault, "alright now let's break this vault wide open," Danjuro said, "break? I have a better Idea," Cain said.

Instead of breaking the vault Cain grabs hold of it and then starts pulling the whole vault out of the bank, Danjuro and Manami looked on with amazement, the walls started to from cracks around the vault that outlined its shape. The whole building was shaking, but Cain manages to pull the vault out of the wall without bringing the whole building down on them, "that... was. AWESOME!" Manami yelled out, "please tell me you got all that?" Danjuro asked joyously and Manami replied with equal emotion, "we're gonna have so much views," they cheered together, "oh brother," Cain groaned.

X

Outside Of The Bank

Just arriving to the bank Bakugo and Kirishima saw that the villains have already dealt with security seeing the entrance of the bank busted wide open again, when Danjuro and Manami walked out Bakugo shouted to them, "hey you two!" Danjuro and Manami stopped looking over to see two of the U.A. students, "well hello there, young man-" "DON'T YOU YOUNG MAN ME!" Bakugo snaps. When cutting off Danjuro's sentence Kirishima joins in, "prepared to be taken down in the manliest way possible," he warned.

Manami and Danjuro glanced at each other and then just chuckled deviously, "hey! what's you laughing at!?" Kirishima demanded, "it better not be me or I'll singe your faces off!" Bakugo threaten, "oh, but I think you should take it up with our new friend," Danjuro advised with a smirk. Bakugo and Kirishima were about to rush the two villains until they both heard giant footsteps coming from inside the bank, the steps were loud as thunder, and there came walking out Cain carrying the whole vault over his head with his bare hands.

Both Bakugo and Kirishima opened up their eyes widely seeing the immense strength of Cain at work, "I'm sure you've heard his name, like c'mon how can you not it's been all over the news," Danjuro put it. Cain stepped out of the building and once out he tosses the vault to the side, the weight of the vault cracked the ground it landed it on, shaking cars that were near by, and setting off their alarms. Cain cracks his knuckles looking over the two young men, "meet. The Juggernaut," Danjuro introduced.

* * *

A/N: **[PLOT**** TWIST****!] **the chapter ends here, see you in the next one.


	5. Chapter 5 The Mark

X

A/N: alright before we start, do me a favor, and look up the Juggernaut theme from Deadpool 2, those who saw the movie you know what I'm talking about, those who didn't, go to Yutube and put Deadpool 2 "You Can't Stop This Mother F*****" you'll thank me later.

* * *

Walking over to the two U.A. students Cain looked at the two's customs and hairstyle, "what are ya brothers or something?" Cain asked, "uh, no," they both said confusingly, "alright I'm giving you kids the chance to run now," Cain offered. Feeling offended Bakugo greeted his teeth, "I ain't no coward!" Bakugo yelled, he charges at Cain, he leaps up high reeling his hand back, "DIEEEEE!" and lets go. A explosion covers Cain entirely from head-to-toe, Bakugo lands back down feeling triumphant in his victory, "ha, he wasn't even that tough," Bakugo commemted.

Quite impressed with the feat of manlyness Kirishima complimented him, "whoa, Bakugo that was the manliest thing-" Kirishima stops mid-sentence and Bakugo can immediately tell something's wrong. He turns back seeing the smoke fade away revealing Cain to be unharmed, "was that supposes to do something?" Cain asked, as if the explosion was nothing more than a gust of wind. Angry that the villain didn't go down Bakugo throws another explosive punch only to be caught in Cain's hand and the explosion suppressed in his palm, "you should've run while you had the chance," Cain told him.

Bakugo attempts to save himself by throwing his free hand, but Cain grabs his grenade gauntlet before he could, he lifts him high off the ground and crushes the gauntlet like it was of tinfoil. The pressure of Cain's grasp crushing the gauntlet and Bakugo's wrist as well, he wails out in pain, Kirishima runs in hardening his fist, he punches Cain on his side, but did little to do anything. Cain lets go of one hand and uses Bakugo as a fly swatter slamming him into the ground and throws Bakugo into a truck crushing the vehicle. He turns back to Kirishima trying to get back up from the ground so Cain punches him back down, even with his hardening quirk Kirishima can feel that his quirk can't stand agianst the assault of Cain's punches.

He can already feel his quirk failing him with just one punch of the Juggernaut, Cain was about to finish it bringing up his foot until something ran by at high speeds sweeping Kirishima off the ground before Cain slams his foot on him. Confused Cain looks around and saw a man with mufflers sticking out of his back, "shiny costume, too bad it's gonna be in the trash after I'm done," Cain remarked. Just opening the vault Danjuro and Manami started to fill up all the bags they brought to the heist, "I know he can handle it, but we don't want to hang around longer than we have to," Danjuro noted, "I hear that," Manami agreed dropping an arm full of cash into the bag.

Setting Kirishima somewhere safe Tenya confronts Cain, "surrender villain the pros will be here in a matter of minutes," Tenya warned, "just enough time to have some fun," Cain responded. Right when was about to charge at Tenya, he was shot at the back with a cannon ball which just simply bounces off him, Cain looks down seeing the round metal ball on the ground he then looks to the direction where the ball came from seeing two more kids, a boy with white and red hair, and a girl with a revealing red outfit and was the one who fired the cannon.

"What is this, a reenactment?" Cain retorted, "that shot didn't even do anything?" Momo commented, Cain reached down picking up the cannonball tossing the ball in his hand, "let's play catch," Cain remarked. Cain threw the cannonball back to its sender, Shoto pulls Momo back and forms an ice wall right when the ball struck the cannon obliterating it to pieces. Shards of the cannon lodged itself into the wall, Shoto and Momo were about to fight back, but Cain ends up punching the wall blowing the two away, they both hit the ground with great force. Cain leans over them both, but before he could do anything Bakugo blasts Cain in the back pulling his attention away, with Tenya swiftly gets Shoto and Momo out of harms way.

Cain looks to see Bakugo back to his feet, but with only one gauntlet functional to use, "I'm not done with you!" Bakugo shouted, he blasts himself through the air propelling towards Cain. He quickly flips around pointing his gauntlet right for Cain, Bakugo pulls the pin out hitting his mark, but Cain just simply reaches through the explosion, and smacks Bakugo to the ground right in front of him.

"Getting real tired of these explosions kid," Cain told him, for once Bakugo struggles to get himself back up, "_what the hell, it's like no matter what I do I can't hurt this guy_," Bakugo thought to himself. Cain grabs Bakugo from the back of his neck lifts him high then slams him back down on his feet, Cain held him there like he was placing a tee for a golf ball, he then quickly takes his hand away from Bakugo, and kicks him down the street. Bakugo was sent flying through the air until he crashed into the second floor window of the building down the street. Just outside the vault Manami continued to record the fight with Juggernaut as he effortlessly fended off U.A's best, "this is good stuff," Danjuro said over her shoulder.

From nowhere a large ball of mysterious substance flown through the air nailing Cain on his feet, "aw! that's gross!" Cain exclaimed and the strange substance soon harden, "seriously?" Cain said. Tenya looked towards the direction where shot came from seeing Tsuyu crawling on the walls of the building, "Froppy!" Tenya said aloud, "ain't no spider I ever seen," Cain commented seeing the frog based hero. Before Cain can break free suddenly ice shot straight for his feet, the ice grew around him, "aw! what now?" Cain excliamed before the ice covered him entirely.

Once Cain was encased in ice, Tenya looked down to see Shoto grabbing onto the ground sending his ice quirk to trap Cain, "that takes care of him," Shoto said, "great work Shoto, I bet the authorities will be very pleased to have an escaped convict back behind bars," Tenya proclaimed. Momo and Shoto got back to their feet, "I'm glad that's over," Momo said, soon Tsuyu leaps off the building landing next to Tenya and the others, "you guys alright?" Tsuyu asked, "just a few scraps and bruises," Momo informed, "where's Deku?" Tenya asked.

"I'm here!" Izuku soon came running into view from down the street meeting up with his friends, "where's the villains?" Izuku asked, "one's in the ice, but the other two-" "are right here," snapping their sights towards the direction where the vault lies everyone saw Danjuro and Manami standing right ontop of the vault. "Dear Midoriya it's so wonderful to see you again," Danjuro said, "give up villain there's nowhere to run," Momo shouted, Tenya attempted to dash right towards the two hoping to catch them in a blink of an eye, but Danjuro already set up his barriers which bounced Tenya off. While being sent back Cain punched through his icy prison and struck Tenya sending him crashing into the wall.

Before the others could collect what happen Cain burst from his icy prison sending ice shards everywhere, "this is what happens when they send kids to do a man's job," Cain quoted, "hey big guy!" shouted Manami. Cain looks over to them seeing the two about ready to leave, "we're spending too much time here, we'll meet with you at the hideout," Danjuro said, with his quirk both he and Manami went off flying to the rooftops. Left to deal with the heroes in training Cain too has to leave before the authorities come, but before he can leave he was hit in the back of his helmet.

Izuku used his quirk to launch himself towards Cain landing his feet on his helmet, which only seem to hunch him over, but so far Cain looks to be unharmed by Izuku's attack, "alright kid enough games, I got what I came for, I'm leaving," Cain said. Seeing Izuku trying to stop Cain, Tsuyu carries Momo to safety while Shoto goes to retrieve Tenya, "move out of the way kid I'm going!" Cain demanded. Izuku stood his ground in the way of Cain's path, "if you wanna leave you have to go through me," Izuku told him, "alright," Cain said.

He started moving forward with every step he took booming, Izuku activated his quirk in his legs propelling himself forward, he reeled his fist back, and swinging right for Cain's chest. The blow caused a huge gust of wind which blew Izuku back, but only made Cain skid backwards on the street tearing up the road, Izuku gets back up gritting his teeth, but is shocked to see Cain unaffected by the attack, "that's pretty impressive kid, you managed to push me back, but that's it," Cain said.

"Move! or I'll run right over ya," Cain warned, "NO! I'm not going anywhere!" Izuku made clear, "fine, we'll just do it the hard way," Cain figured, he soon started moving forward again this time gaining speed. Izuku wasn't gonna let him escape so he too started charging towards Cain, with his quirk charging up, the two came closer and closer their steps echoing like bombs were going off. Right at the last second when they about to meet each other Izuku spun up in the air swinging his foot right for Cain while he used his shoulder to bash against Izuku's blow, and when the two collided an even bigger blast was made throwing bits of the street off and cracking the surroundings around them.

Cars that were parked nearby were blown off the ground flipping to their sides, lamppost were pushed back or just fell over like a tree, windows shattered, and mailboxes were sent flying.

Izuku was blown back smacking against the ground, Izuku moaned out in pain clenching his leg seeing the entirety of his boot and pant-leg in shreds from the kinetic force made by him and Cain. While trying to get back up Izuku gasps in shock to see Cain standing over him unharmed and unfazed by the blow, "th-th-that's impossible," Izuku exclaimed, "well it's possible kid because no matter how hard you can hit. You. Can't. Stop. Me," Cain broke it to him. He soon starts to walk off leaving Izuku lying on the ground in defeat, until- "hey you!" called out a voice.

Cain annoyingly turns back hearing someone call him out, he turns around, and sees a man dressed in black, with a long scarf around his neck, messy long dark hair, and sleepy eyes. Cain raises a brow a the sight of Mr. Aziawa not finding much there, "you think you can hurt my students and just walk away from it, you got another thing coming," Aizawa threaten. Cain squared up to the U.A. professor, Aizawa slipped on his goggles, Aizawa charges towards Cain, he was about to swat out the professor, but Aziawa slides right under him, and grabs Izuku off the ground.

Aizawa rans off passing by a tipped over mailbox, he used his scarf to sweep the blue box off the ground, and flings it towards Cain, but was smashed flat the moment it hit him. Aizawa leaps high up to a pole and jumps to the rooftops, "stay here, help is on its way," Aizawa ordered setting Izuku down, he goes back to the ledge jumping off the roof. He lands behind Cain, he then activates his quirk to nullify Cain's power, but his power isn't natural, it's magical, so Aizawa's quirk had no affect, so Aizawa jumps up attempting to swing his boot down on Cain's head, but was blocked when he rose his wrist up. Aizawa was thrown back, but tried to grab on with his scarf only to be caught by Cain.

"Got ya!" Cain said, yanked Aizawa, and started spinning him over his head, "hahahahaaa! and around and around you go," Cain belowed with laughter as he spun him around like a helicopter, "and OUT you gooooo... !" Cain said out loud letting go of Aizawa's scarf. The U.A. professor is sent rocketing down the street, and crashes into the same building Bakugo crashed into. Watching the whole thing play out Izuku couldn't believe what he saw as Cain just threw Aizawa away, "alright, I guess I'm done here," Cain said and ran off before the authorities could arrive.

X

Later

After the Musutafu police arrived to the scene of the crime they found that the vault was cleaned out and found four U.A students and one professor in critical condition as they broken several bones.

Tenya and Izuku shared a hospital room to recover in, coming in Shoto, Momo, Ochaco, and Tsuyu came in to check on their friends, "Deku! Lida! are you guys alright?" Ochaco asked worryingly. Trying their best to sit up the two friends turned to the others, "we're both O.K. Ochaco, just a few broken bones," Izuku brushed it off, coming in came was All Might squeezing himself through the door, "Midoriya! I came as fast as can," All Might said. "All Might, glad you can make it," Izuku said, "what brings you here?" Tenya asked, "after heard of what happen, so came to check to see you're alright," All Might explained.

As much Izuku wanted to believe everything is going to be alright he had to tell his mentor, "All Might, there's something I need to tell you," Izuku said, "what's so important that you need to tell me Midoriya?" All Might asked. There was a long pause, but Izuku spoke, "the villain we've engaged with... he... stopped my attacks," Izuku broke it to him, if All Might was in his true form he would definitely put on a worried expression, "all the reason to worry, that villain could've killed you," Momo said, "yeah... but he... didn't," Izuku just realized.

X

Bad-Guy Bar

The moment the bouncer saw, Danjuro, Manami, and Cain he opens the door for them whiched confused them, when they entered they noticed the whole room was staring at them, "_why are they staring at us_?" Cain whispered, "_I don't know_," Danjuro said. In the next moment came to a surprise as they all started cheering for them, "cheers to the man that kick the crap out of Eraser Head," one villain cheered, "who the hell's Eraser Head?" Cain asked, "you know that guy you flung around? that's him," Manami explained. Everyone waved their glasses high, "I always wanted to grab that stupid scarf and strangle that freak'n bastard, but seeing someone else wave him around was good enough," another villain said.

"Man this guy must've really pissed a lot of people off," Cain noticed, "you're telling us, that guy has a quirk to nullify other people's quirks, so yeah a lot of villains have a bone to pick with him," Manami explained. Taking their seats at the bar the bartender served them their drinks, "cheers to us, for a flawless heist," Danjuro announced to their success, they gave a toast, but the moment that took a sip the news came on, "oh, look we're on T.V," Manami pointed.

The volume was turned up so everyone can hear, "today Musutafu National Bank has been hit twice within the same week as the same villain, the Juggernaut, along with the help of escaped inmate, Gentle Criminal," the news anchor announced. The villains in the bar cheered out hearing the T.V, "the villains managed to rip the whole vault from the bank, U.A. students like Shoto Todoroki, and Katsuki Bakugo were on a field examine ran into the villains. They tried to confront the villains, but the Juggernaut proven to be too much for these students including U.A. Professor Shota Aizawa, A.K.A. Eraser Head, and unfortunately the villains has seemed to have won this fight," the anchoman reported.

Everyone cheered to the announcement of a villains' victory on television, "I feel this is a start of a beautiful beginning my friend," Danjuro proclaimed, "I'll drink to that," Cain agreed taking a drink.

"In other news a man was found gruesomely murdered in his car," the anchorman announced, the screen then shows a scene of a man with large cut wounds on his body sitting in his car that was tore open and cover in strange red tendrils. Cain spat out his drink the moment he saw the picture, "murder detectives say that the man was killed last night. He was heading back to his car until the attacker snuck up on him with what police officers say might've been a sword of some sort, the scene of the crime is covered in a strange substances that seem organic, but officer are yet to tell what the suspicious substances is, but we do know that the murderer is still at large," the anchorman reported.

"Man that's some murder," Manami Commented, "that's no murder," Cain corrected and went on, "that's Carnage."


	6. Chapter 6 Cletus Kasady

X

Danjuro's Hideout

"Wait, wait, wait you're from another universe?" Manami asked again, "yes," Cain confirmed, "and this Carnage guy he's from the same universe you're from?' she added, "yup," Cain bluntly said, "wait, does this mean this whole magical gem thing real?" Danjuro asked. Cain brought up his hand towards them, when he opens his palm he reveals the crimson gem Cyttorak, both Danjuro and Manami awed at the sight of the glowing gem, "so this gem is giving you all the power?" Danjuro asked interestingly, "yeah, but what you saw was only my usual strength I hardly even tapped into Cyttorak's power," Cain said.

Intrigued by the matter the two asked further, "so how does it work?" they asked, "you see, long ago (when there was like wizards and stuff) on my world there existed this entity, a demon, he's name was Cyttorak, he used to receive worship on our world until for unknown reasons he was banished from our world, and no one knows how. So after he got the boot Cyttorak took up residence in the Crimson Cosmos, waiting for someone to make contact with his artifact. Someone like me," Cain explained

"Well that's all well and good, but what about this Carnage fello?" Danjuro asked, "alright," Cain remembered, "Carnage is a Symbiote, a living blobs of weird goo from outer space, and its host is Cletus Kasady, a drop of it landed in a cut on him mixing in with his blood making the two as one, but the Symbiote's host Cletus, oh he was a messed up guy way before he found the Symbiote," Cain said, "how come?" Manami asked, "because Cletus is a freak'n psycho, it all started when he was a kid, he killed his own grandmother by tripping her down a flight of stairs. He then tortured and killed a dog, his mom tried to off him, but when the cops came they thought she was responsible, so they took her in and sent Cletus to an orphanage which "unfortunately" burned down, after that the guy becomes a serial killer, he even brags about it," Cain explained.

"Ancient demons, wizards, Crimson Cosmos, alien goo, other universes, I'M FREAKING OUT!" Manami shouted feeling her understanding of reality shattered, "I know right, pretty crazy," Cain agreed, "so why did the heroes of your world sent him here?" Danjuro asked, "that's what I'm fixing to find out," Cain concluded.

X

Morning

Back at the scene of the crime detectives have taped the scene off, Naomasa along with Tanema in tow, "what can you tell me about the victim?" Naomasa asked pulling the tape over him, "they say the man's name is, Saisho-no Gisei-sha, he's a janitor for some gas station," Tanema said. Looking over the grizzly scene of the bloody torn up car, Naomasa asks again, "any reasons why he was killed? enimes? involment in crime?" "no sir, co-works at the gas station he works at say he doesn't have any enimes probably some arguments, but nothing serious, we also found that all his credit cards are still in his wallet not even the cash was taken," Tanema explained.

Taking a look inside the car Naomasa sees the blood of the victim splattered everywhere staining the interior along with an awful smell, there was little to no evidence of any illegal activities with the victim, and seeing nothing was stolen it wasn't a mugging gone wrong. Detectives took pictures of the scene, but one saw something on the ground, "Detective Naomasa, you might wanna come see this," a detective called out. Meeting up with the man Naomasa and Tanema asked why he called them, "what is it?" Naomasa asked, the officer points to the ground, there in the dirt was a footprint none that Naomasa and Tanema ever seen.

The foot print was large at least twice the size of Naomasa's foot and it only had two curved toes, "you said nothing was stolen?" Naomasa asked Tanema again, "yeah why?" Tanema wondered, "I think the guy we're after kills for fun," Naomasa figured.

X

Hero H.Q.

Gathering in a fully rebuilt conference room Endeavor enters with an agitated attitude, "why did you call me back here? I was in the middle of an investigation," Endeavor demanded, "the villain, La Brava just up loaded a video of Gentle Criminal and Juggernaut robbing the bank, so far most of world is watching that," Endeavor explained trying to track down Cain, Danjuro, and Manami. Endeavor puts up the video on screen showing the event from the bank heist yesterday, "the world is questioning are ability to do are job," Endeavor stated, but no one in the room responded to him.

There was a long pause of silence which irritated Endeavor, "why is everyone so quiet?" he demanded, "Enji a new problem has just arrived," Orca said, another screen came on showing the murder of the man in the car. Endeavor have heard of the attack, but wasn't interested, "why are you showing me this?" he again demanded, "because a strange substance was found on the scene of the crime," Best Jeanist noted.

The picture of the screen changed again showing the substance in a containment jar, "they took it to a lab for testing, there's nothing else like it, it doesn't even exist on the periodic table," Kamui Woods said, "what does that even mean?" Endeavor said unable to make sense of the conversation. The screen changes again showing a live feed of the substance and Endeavor can see the strange goo moving on its own, "it's alive," Orca said. For once Enji shows interest, "d-dose that mean-" "it's an alien life form Enji and it just murdered a man," Death Arms broke it to him.

X

Hospital

Tenya sat on his bed watching the news of the video that Manami up loaded of them losing to the Juggernaut, showing Cain beating down Bakugo and then showing Cain defeating Izuku. Tenya looks over to Izuku, seeing him on his laptop watching the video Manami uploaded, he watched the fight over and over again studying what went wrong for them, "are you still hung up on losing the fight, Midoriya-san?" Tenya asked, "no, it's just..." Izuku paused. He examined the part of the video of Cain just brushing off the final blow he delivered, seeing him still standing, "how can someone just walk away from an attack like that?" Izuku asked.

Seeing his eyes not lifting off the screen Tenya wondered that too, "it's like he's untouchable," Izuku commented, "I do wonder what quirk that villain possesses and does wonder, could All Might stop him?" Tenya asked the most important question.

X

Hero H.Q.

Studying the screen closely Endeavor was skeptical about the news, "aliens? you can't be serious," Endeavor said challenging the finding, "there's no other explanation Enji," Orca stated, "the question is how dangerous this life form is," Best Jeanist brought up. Before they could take the coveration any further Manual came in, "everyone! they just found the killer," he said to them, "wha- you mean the killer from last night?" Best Jeanist asked all surprised. Manual nodded his head, "then where is he?" Orca asked.

X

Somewhere Else

At a restaurant a man could be seen sitting at a single table laughing maniacally to himself all the while bragging about killing the man he killed without any care about the people around him listening to him in total shock. The man had bright red hair with insane eyebrows along with a wide and unnerving smile that could reach ear-to-ear, "HAHA! HAHAHA! HAHAAA! seriously you all should've seen it," he said to the people around him.

"The look on his face when I ripped his car door off and his heart, HAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!" the man laughed loudly, he took a bite of a steak that was served to him before he started laughing. The piece of meat was barely even cooked still raw and bleeding as it sat on a pool of blood in the plate it was served in, but the man lovingly chomped down into his meal. He continued to laugh and eat until one of the employees of the restaurant decides he wasn't gonna put up with it anymore, "excuse me sir, but I'm going to ask you to leave before I call the police," he threaten, but the man continued eating.

The employee gets frustrated, "hey! didn't you hear me? I said-" the employee stops seeing the man raise and points a finger towards him, and in the next second was nothing less than terrifying for everyone inside the restaurant. The man's finger suddenly takes form of a long and thin spike impaling the employee through under his chin and out though the back of his head, but the spike keeps going to the ceiling lodging itself and taking the poor employee up with him. Everyone in the restaurant jumps out of the seats and runs out screaming in terror while the killer just soaked in the chaos of it all.

X

Later

Police cars came screeching to a stop right in front of the restaurant they jumped out of the vehicles, forming up a wall of guns pointing directly inside the restaurant the officers see the killer still sitting at the same single table with a big smile. He quietly chuckled to himself not caring if the whole place was surrounded, police cautiously approached the killer rifles trained on him as another handcuffed him. They loaded him onto an armored car with four rifle-man to watch him.

X

Police Station

In interrogation Naomasa and Tanema were looking through a one way mirror inspecting the killer closely, even with him chained to a metal table so far the killer never stopped smiling, "they took his wallet, we found he's name is, Cletus Kasady, New York U.S.A," Tanema informed, "what else did you find?" Naomasa asked, "same as the Juggernaut guy. Nothing," "where the hell these guys keep coming from?" Noamasa wondered having a bad feeling in his gut.

"We might not have any documents on him, but this guy wouldn't stop talking about the victim," Tanema noted, "talking about what?" Naomasa pressed on, "like how much fun he had doing it, and that's not the end of it, he keeps bragging about the dozens of other people he killed," Tanema added. "What kind of man we're dealing with here?" Naomasa morally asked, "I don't see no man," Tanema quoted basically saying that there's a monster in their mitts.

Entering the room Naomasa calmly stared down Cletus, "please officer, take a seat," he offered as if it were his home, Naomasa does take a seat across from him, "Mr. Kasady, I understand that you admitly murdered Mr. Gisei-sha?" Noamasa started. Cletus didn't waste time he was straight to the point, "yes I certainly did officer," he happily answered, "why? did Mr. Gisei-sha upset you in anyway? what did he do to make you take his life?" Naomasa wanted to know Cletus' motives.

"Absolutely nothing officer," Cletus replied, "then why do it? why him?" "because back in New York I usually use a phone book to pick out my targets, but since I don't read a lick of Japanese I just waited for a sheep to stray from the herd," Cletus explained his method of picking out his victim. At this moment Naomasa was starting to see how unhinged Cletus is, "you do understand you'll be going to a maximum prison after your court hearing, right?" Naomasa asked of him. Cletus just sat their never losing his cool, "I'm well aware, but we both know I'm not going," Cletus answered, "why's that?" Naomasa questioned, "because I'm gonna walk out that door and there's nothing that you can do to stop me," Cletus told him.

Naomasa didn't notice it, but the moment he looked down at the table he saw Celtetus' hands starting to form red tendrils wrapping around his hands, his fingers becoming razor sharp, he ripped the chains apart freeing himself. Naomasa was knocked back, he quickly pulled out his pistol, but a big red hand yanked him off the floor bringing him up to the wide razor sharp teeth filled smile of Carnage. Laughing maniacally Carnage brought back some of the tendrils to reveal Cletus' face, "what's wrong officer? never seen a Symbiote before? HAHAHAHAHA!" he laughed.

Tanema came bursting in through the door his gun pointing at Carnage, "put him down, NOW!" he demanded, so Carnage did by throwing Naomasa at him knocking both of them down to the ground. Carnage than hops over them and runs down the halls, "HE'S LOSE! SUSPECT IS ON THE RUN!" Naomasa shouted over his radio.

The alarm in the police station went off letting every personnel know that a criminal was on the lose, Carnage was running through the halls when he came across a row of policeman aiming their rifles at him, "freeze! you have nowhere to run!" one officer shouted. Carnage just stepped forward not caring if they were armed, "I said freeze!" he repeated, but Carnage didn't listen, "open fire!" the officers fired away hitting Carnage multiple times in the chest, but he didn't go down instead the bullet holes quickly sealed back up.

The officers stood their wide eye as Carnage was still standing so they tried again, but Carnage leaps through the air climbing onto the walls and ceiling dodging the incoming bullets. The policeman couldn't react fast enough before Carnage can close the gap between them, Carnage pounces on one officer forming his hand into a sharp blade and driving it into the man's chest and the kevlar vest he wore did nothing to protect him. Carnage then quickly rips the blade out and smacks his arm into the policeman behind him crashing him into the wall, he then turns to the last policeman still standing who was trying to reload his gun.

Outside the doors to the hall more officers and detectives gathered in front of the door to prevent the killer from escaping, there was a bang on the door coming from the other side, it went on for several moments until finally the door busted wide open and before any of the officers could react a tendril shot through the air latching itself onto one policeman. The officer was yanked forth and was caught in Carnage's grasps, he looked on in terror as he looked right into Carnage's blank white eyes, and Carnage opens his mouth and sinks his teeth into the neck of the officer.

The man screams in pain until a loud snap was heard as Carnage snaps the man's neck, after killing the policeman Carnage throws the dead man out of the way, and all the other officers started firing, but Carnage tears through the room throwing tables and other officers. Nothing seems to be slowing him down as Carnage just leaps across crushing policeman after policeman, until Carnage finally nears the exit.

Outside there was a crowd that formed after hearing that the killer was caught with news vans parked almost up front of the station, they were about to start their work until the doors to the police station flew off their hinges. People in the crowd jumped out of the way of the flying doors as they landed into a shop or onto a car, "HAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!" Carnage laughed, "this is so much fun!" he cheered before he shot out a web up to a rooftop. He then pulls himself into the air swinging through the city as he got away


	7. Chapter 7 Symbiote On The Lose

X

"Hello there, I'm here live at the Musutafu Police Station where the killer of Saisho-no Gisei-sha has been contained-," ***BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!* **gun shots could be heard coming from inside the station causing everyone to duck down, "gun shots can be heard coming from the building," the field reported said, "we not sure what just happen here, but-," ***CRASH!* **the doors to the station comes flying off, and standing there was Carnage. He laughed at all the people running in fear, "this so much fun!" he shouted for joy before swinging off down the street.

Swinging above over the panic masses Carnage just loved the chaos he caused to this once simple town, feeling free to bring torment onto the people, but far off up in the rooftops aiming down his sights on Carnage. Snipe was ready to take the shot, "I have the villain in my sights," Snipe notified to his radio, "then engage," Ectoplasm replied, receiving the go ahead Snipe took the shot. The bullet zipped through the air passing by birds, clothes lines hung up on the roof, T.V. antennae, until finally it collided into Carnage's side, and the shot had no effect, but now draws the attention of Carnage.

Looking over Carnage spots something twinkling in the distance, "shiny," he commented and now is heading straight for Snipe, "shit! my position is compromised, he's heading my way," he advised. He started firing off shots to slow him down, but with Carnage he can shrug off energy based weapons so what chance does Snipe's pistol has?

Seeing the danger coming near Snipe throws down a smoke grenade to cover him, Snipe takes off running jumping across another rooftop, but as he turns around Carnage leaps through the puff of smoke. Snipe fires Carnage aiming for his legs, but the wounds healed immediately, Carnage leaps one more time forming axe blades on his hands, Snipe quickly ducks narrowly dodging the blades as Carnage flies over him. Snipe takes the barrel of his gun and whips it across Carnage's face, but was ineffective Carnage swiftly catches his gun, and sends Snipe flying by backhanding him into the air. Snipe hits the ground hard, but notices that his gun was missing, "looking for this," Carnage taunted waving the pistol in his hand, and crushes it in his palm.

Snipe gets back squaring up to the villain, Carnage made long sharp claws, and lashed out at him, Snipe backs away from the swing trying not to be cut to pieces, Snipe swing his foot around striking Carnage in the face, but again Carnage catches him. Grabbing hold of his leg Carnage effortlessly swung Snipe over his head and slamming him back down onto the ground, just cratering him, and then slams his fist down like a hammer cratering Snipe. Carnage then stomps on him just wailing down on Snipe without remorse, he next forms his hand into a blade again to kill him raising it high until a whip wraps around his arm and yanks him away from Snipe.

Carnage looks up to see the whip retracting and saw the owner of said whip which was a women with a curvy form with long dark and spiky hair, "sorry honey, but the only person who serves the punishments around here is me," Midnight remark. Carnage stood back up glad to see someone who would put up more of a fight, "just give up, because I'm just going to put you to bed," she said pointing her whip to him. Carnage just laughs at her, "hahahaha! sorry sweetheart, but how are you gonna do that?" Carnage questioned, and without a single word Midnight flaunted her whip and her sleepy mist started covering the area. The mist soon traveled towards Carnage consuming him, "oh, I-I feel- NAH! I feel fantastic!" Carnage yanked Midnight's chain leaving her surprised, "how are you immune?" she demanded, "my friend dosen't just protects me from bullets, but also drugs and diseases, I'M IMMUNE TO ALL HUMAN AILMENTS! HAHAHAHAHAAA!" Carnage explained gleefully.

Not willing to back down or let the homicidal maniac run her off Midnight squared up with her whip ready, "oooo, nice whip, wanna see mine?" Carnage offered, his hand soon reshapes itself forming a spike, and his wrist became longer and thinner. If Midnight wasn't worried then she is now, Carnage swing his arm towards her with the blade flying right for her head, Midnight takes a step to the side letting the whips zip passed her and just pulverized an air duct. Midnight narrowly ducks under a second attack from the whip and then jumps back when Carnage tries to pounce on her, Midnight continues back, but was soon caught by a web shooting towards her.

She couldn't break free from it and was pulled towards Carnage's grasps, unable to get lose Midnight was forced to look Carnage right in his horrendous face, he's mouth opening wide, and his digusting long tongue slithering out between his teeth. The slippery slimy snake-like tongue hovers right in front of Midnight's face as she tries to pull her head back, Carnage pulls her in closer, but was then struck with a swift kick to the head.

Midnight drops to the floor seeing Ectoplasm has arrived to assist, "get Snipe and get out of here I got this maniac," Ectoplasm told her, Midnight didn't argue seeing that Snipe was still lying unconscious on the ground. She grabs Snipe and drags him to safety leaving Ectoplasm with Carnage, "you may be an adapt fighter, but I am the most skilled close quarters combat fighter in Musutafu," Ectoplasm told him, "we'll see about that stumpy," Carnage mocked. The two didn't waste time, but as Carnage try to take a step forward Ectoplasm spawned his clones, circling Carnage, and then started unleashing their attacks. The Ectoplasm clones coordinated their attacks leaping, dashing, and kicking Carnage on all sides, Two clones tried to strike together, butt Carnage clothesline them both and drove his claws into their necks.

Another Ectoplasm clone tried to strike down Carnage, but he catches his prosthetic leg pushing it up high, and slashing it off, soon all the clones just straight up attacked once forcing him to the ground. While Carnage was being kicked on all sides, Ectoplasm assumed the villain will surrender, but instead he noticed that his back was moving around like boiling water until long thin tentacles with bladed tips shot out of Carnage's back going off in all direction. The tentacles struck all the clones hitting them in the chest or head, until one finally one grazed the real Ectoplasm on the shoulder, sending him down.

Before Ectoplasm could get back up Carnage stomps his foot down on him dead center on his chest, he then hammers down his fist into Ectoplasm's helmet with great force making it crack in many places. Forming a blade with two fingers Carnage was about to stab it through Ectoplasm's eye, until Carnage was punched away from him, "not on my watch!" Death Arms shouted. Carnage jumps back on his feer seeing yet another hero come in, one that is quite tall and muscular with a square shaped head, while there seems to be a smaller younger man dressed like him helping Ectoplasm up.

"A man who takes joy out of the suffering of others isn't a real man at all," Death Arms told him off, "you're absolutely right, I'm no man, I'm an agent of chaos," Carnage retorted, and dashes towards Death Arms tackling him over the ledge of the roof. While on their way down, Carnage straight up kicks Death Arms away, and shot a web to the wall as Death Arms fell to the street below and a parked car broke his fall. Pulling himself off the car Death Arms quickly spots Carnage diving down right for him so he rolls out of the way and lets Carnage destroy what's left of the car. Both hero and villain stood up, but to Death Arms' surprise Carnage seemed to have gotten bigger, about the same height he is, Carnage lashes out, but Death Arms stepped back, and gave Carnage a sucker punch to the face.

With a powerful blow Carnage was knocked back which gave Death Arms another opening to strike again punching Carnage in the face several times until Carnage ducks under and upper cuts Death Arms right under his chin. Before Death Arms could recover Carnage grabs him by the shoulder digging his claws into his skin, he then swung him around, and slams him down into the ground. Carnage picks Death Arms back up and throws him in the air only to shoot his webs at him and yanks him back into his fist. Carnage then grabs Death Arms by the back of the head lifting him high off the ground and throws him through a shop window, "HAHAHAHA!" Carnage laughed.

He soon spots a manhole cover and walks right over to it, but not before noticing a crowd of people that was watching the whole fight play out, they were hoping for their local heroes to stop him, but instead recorded Carnage beating their heroes to a pulp. Before leaving Carnage shoots a web at the closest person that was too focused recording on his phone he soon found himself being dragged down into the sewer screaming in terror as he tries desperately to get away all while Carnage laughs as he drags random man down never to be seen again with a news chopper broadcasting the whole thing live.

X

Hospital

Tenya and Izuku watched in horror seeing the whole fight play out horribly for the heroes for the murderous villain has gotten away, "... what just happened?" Izuku asked still dumbfounded by the cruelty of Carnage. Tenya eventually grabs the remote and switches off the T.V. as he was very disturbed at what he saw on screen.

X

Gental Criminal's Hideout

Also watching the event play out on T.V. Danjurom Manami, and Cain too were shocked to what they just watched, "hol-," Manami started, "ly-," then Danjuro, "shit," and finally Cain, "that guy just ate that other guy for lunch," Manami pointed in disbelief, "now you see how messed up Cletus Kasady really is," Cain told them. Getting up from the couch Cain heads for the door, "where are you going?" Danjuro asked, "I may be a villain capable of causing a lot of damage, but there are some lines I won't cross," Cain responded before leaving he turns back to Danjuro and Manami, "and Kasady has no line," Cain told them.

He walks out, but Danjuro and Manami soon caught up to him, "hold it big guy," Manami stopped him, "if you're going to find this savage beast, then we're coming too, might as well return the favor," Danjuro said, "no way, Kasady is a whole other level," Cain discouraged. However the two weren't going anywhere, "you helped us out with our troubles, so we're helping you out with your's," Manami stated clearly. Cain rolled his eyes seeing how they weren't gonna let him go in alone, "... fine," Cain finally gave in, so the three went out incognito to find the savage Symbiote.

X

Police Station

Ambulances raced onto the station with paramedics jumping out rushing many wounded officers into the back of the ambulance and raced them off to the E.R, just arriving on the scene Gang Orca, Endeavor, and Best Jeanist looked to see the damage Carnage has done. Entering the building the three soon found Naomasa sitting on a chair with a sling on his left arm, "Gang Orca, Endeavor, Best Jeanist glad you three could make it," he greeted, "don't forget us," Midnight called out.

Coming in the station Midnight along with Snipe, Ectoplasm, and Death Arms and his sidekick met up with the rest of the heroes, and they all looked around seeing the many wounded officers and stretchers with white sheets that had red stains on them.

"Those were good men, every single one of them," Naomasa noted with Orca placing his hand on his shoulder, "we will bring the man responsible for all these deaths to justice Detective-" "man? what I saw was no man," Naomasa cut off and continued, "he ripped through these officers like they were paper, the fact that he found it amusing to kill these men is enough to make me consider that he isn't even human. What was that? because why else would all of you be here?" Naomasa demanded an answer.

There was a moment of silence, but Orca was first to answer, "the man you just encounter is of possession of an extra terrestrial organism," Orca explained, "extra terrestrial? are you saying that was an alien we fought?" Midnight asked skeptical, "yes, a sample was retrieved from the place the man was murdered at," Best Jeanist started. Orca went on, "it was concluded that the sample was indeed not of this world and is extremely hostile, the man you saw was its host," Orca explained, "no kidding," Snipe retorted still feeling sore, "does it have a weakness?" Ectoplasm asked, "none that we know so far," Endeavor broke it to them, "and that thing is lose on Musutafu," Naomasa stated.


	8. Chapter 8 Making Friends Already

X

Fun Fact: do you know that Carnage can lift over 50 tons and is actually immune to sonic attacks? I didn't.

* * *

"Breaking new," announced the anchorman, "tragedy has dealt a deadly below to the Musutafu Police Department as a villain has escaped police custody, the department tried their best to contain him, but the villain still manages to breakout. Several pro heroes were also on the scene Midnight, Snipe, Ectoplasm, and Death Arms along with his sidekick, however even with their numbers the villain was still able to get away, but not without taking one poor man that was recording the fight with his phone. Police have retrieved the phone and have released it, we're gonna play it, but the image might be disturbing for some viewers."

The news teams switches over the live feed to the phone's recording, playing on screen was Carnage fighting Death Arms, the Symbiote clearly showing he was stronger by throwing Death Arms through a shop window. Carnage was about to drop down into the sewer, but shoots his web at the man, the shot was then showing at the ground, but still manages to record the man being dragged down to his doom.

"Several officers are reported dead along with the owner of the footage and many more are wounded," the anchorman reported, "the villain responsible for all these deaths is a white male, with bright red hair, possibly in his thirties, we have a picture of him," soon a mug popped up in the corner of the screen. "the man's name is Cletus Kasady from New York U.S.A, police has instructed to keep an eye out for this individual, please do not approach this man or attempt to capture him yourself, police officials say he is mentally deranged and is extremely dangerous if you spot this man please report to the nearest authorities. Thank you for listening."

X

The Next Day

Released from the hospital Midoriya, Tenya, Kirishima, and Bakugo have made a full recovery, they were on their way to school, but waiting for them was all their friends to greet them back, "how are you guys feeling?" Ochaco was the first to ask, "a little sore, but alright," Tenya said, "I'm not gonna lie, that really hurt," Kirishima admitted. While too stuborn to admit he too felt pretty banged up Bakugo didn't want to appear weak, but did wanted to find Cain to make him pay for making him look helpless. The group carried on with their conversation, "how about you Midoriya?" Mina asked how he was, "I'll admit when I saw that my attacks had no effect I was pretty frighten," Izuku commented, "I bet if All Might was there he would've wiped the floor with that guy," Denki spoke up bringing up the idea of All Might and the Juggernaut facing off.

The group soon made it to their class room taking their respective seats, "hey Kirirshima, I heard that Juggernaut guy lifted the whole vault," Jiro asked, "yeah, that can't be true right?" Sato stepped in, "it is, Bakugo and I were about to get these two other villians until he called out to their friend," Kirishima started. His friends listen closely as Kirishima retold the story, "Bakugo and I were just standing their completely shocked when we saw him carrying the whole vault over his shoulder like it weighed nothing, and just tosses it to the side," he recalled. The others were completely dumbstruck as Kirishima told the students that weren't there to see the fight they had and lost.

After Mr. Aizawa came to start class All Might came slidding in all heroic-like, "SLIDING THROUGH THE DOOR LIKE A HERO!" he shouted as he did a pose, "All Might," the whole class said together surprised to see the former number one pro hero in a mixture of confusion and excitement. Before any of the students could ask All Might a question Mr. Aizawa was the first, "All Might what are you doing here?" Aizawa asked, "I'm here to speak with young Midoriya if you don't mind," All Might responded. Groaning out in annoyance, "fine, just be back before I start field exercises," Aizawa told him, "thanks old friend," All Might said taking Izuku out of the classroom.

"What do you need All Might?" Izuku asked, "I need to talk to you about something very important young Midoriya," All Might said, "is it about my fight with the Juggernaut?" Izuku question figuring why he was called, "indeed Midoriya, I have seen the video La Brava posted of the battle, and I must say I too feel that this villain's power is on a different level than your's," All Might expressed his opinion. However the question that Tenya brought up while Izuku and he were still in the hospital came back to him, "do you think you can stop him?" Izuku asked, All Might still retain his smile, "of course I can young Midoriya, I'm All Might," he responded.

X

City Streets

Hours later Cain still has no luck in finding Cletus instead he walked onto a street that was filled with billboards, posters, signs, toys, all kinds of merchandise of one super hero, a muscular man with weird blonde hair, a big smile on his face, and his name was everywhere. Cain has seen many items that promoted the heroes in his world, he even found an action figures of himself, to him that was pretty cool, "hey, Manami, who's is this guy all over the place?" he asked. Manami looks to see why he asked her that and then saw the All Might merchandise, "yeah that's All Might, he used to be the number one ranked hero in the country," Manami answered, "used to be?" Cain said curiously, "he retired years ago, now he teaches at the U.A Academy," she added.

"Wait there's a school to be a super hero in this world too?" Cain asked surprised, "yeah, your world has them too?" Danjuro asked, "only one I know of, and my half-brother runs it," Cain answers, "really? what kind of quirk he has?" Manami wonders, "he's crippled... and psychic, the most powerful one there is, he can read, or speak to people's minds to the point he can mind control them," Cain explains. Quite amazed with the power he's half-brother holds they wonder- "no he can't touch my mind," Cain answered before they even asked that question, "wha- how?" Danjuro asked confusingly, "because my helmet protects me from psychic attacks," Cain explains further. Cain looked back to his mind remembering how much hatred he had for his brother, how he made his father so proud, but as the three villains walked on Cain accidentally bumps into a group of high schoolers, "watch it kid," Cain told the green haired boy.

"I'm sorry sir-" when Izuku was about to apologize he recognizes the voice of the giant man, "you!" Izuku pointed to the three incognito villains, "Midoriya! it's rude to-" "you're the Juggernaut!" Izuku stated which made his friends gasps. Cain now recognises the group of high schoolers as the kids he fought at the bank, he was about to go on the defensive, but Danjuro held his cane up to stop him, "well isn't it a lovely coincidence that we all meet each other again," Danjuro said. Confused Cain leans close to Manami, "_what's going on? are we gonna run? fight?_" he asked, "no, they don't have hero licenses," Manami said, "wait you need a license to be a hero?" Cain asked, "what kind of question is that? a hero license is the most important and vital part of being a hero," Momo stated.

"You're saying these kids can't do anything without a licenses?" Cain asked surprisingly, "yeah the only reason these kids aren't in trouble because you kicked their asses," Manami explains, "oh, really?" Cain said with a big grin. Seeing the smile on his face made the group a little worried, "why is he looking at us like that?" Mineta asked feeling frighten. Cain takes a step towards Kirishima and just flicks his nose upwards making Kirishima winch in pain as he held his nose, Cain laughed seeing Kirishima in pain, "you fiend!" Momo aggressively said, "alright which one of ya is a nerd?" Cain demanded.

The was long pause not wanting to know why Cain asked that, but Bakugo slowly rose his finger towards Tenya, "BAKUGO!" the whole group yelled, but in the next second Cain grabs Tenya reaching down to the back of Tenya's pants and- "ATOMIC WEDGIE!" Cain shouted. Tenya squealed in a high pitched tone and it went higher and higher the more Cain pulled up and finally pulling it over Tenya's head where it covered his eyes. Cain, Danjuro, and Manami laughed at Tenya as he tried to walk back to his friends, "you're nothing, but a big bully!" Ochaco shouted at him in anger, "now you're getting it," Cain agreed and then picks up Ochaco by the back of her school uniform, "hey! put me down!" Ochaco pleaded. Cain then stuck her on a moving statue of All Might flying in circles, the three villains all point and laughed at the students' misfortune as they walked away.

"I'm really starting to like this place," Cain said amusingly, "you think you're so tough don't you?" Jiro stepped up to Cain, "yeah I do, and next time we meet, I will crater every single one of you mutant freaks," Cain insulted them. Like a mountain Cain looms over them all, most of the students could sense the power Cain possesses just by being caught in his shadow as if their power will never be on par with his. However Izuku didn't flinch, he looked Cain in the eye showing no matter how threatening Cain was he will not back down, Cain took notice, but didn't say much, and the three villains walks off.

X

Later

Walking out of the All Might district they all decided to temporarily call of the search for now, "wait up, we need to get stuff for the hideout," Manami instructed. Cain nods and the two villains went into the nearest general store while Cain waited outside, while waiting Cain walked in fornt of an electronic store with rows of T.V. screens at the front window, "I'm here live with the number eleven ranked hero Gang Orc and we're here to talk about the on going man for the murderous villain, Cletus Kasady," the interviewer started. She turns to Orca who was sitting across from her starting off with the first question, "Mr. Orca what more can you tell us about the villain Cletus Kasady? by far he must be one of the most deadlist men to set foot in Musutafu already killing a dozen or so policemen in one day and already besting the U.A Academy's best professors."

Orca clears his throat and response, "right now not much is known about Cletus Kasady, and the search is on the clock doing everything they can to catch him before he strikes again," Orca said, "but what of Kasady's quirk? because it's nothing of the likes of any hero has ever seen," the interviewer asked, "for what we've gathered on the news camera the villain in question seems to be a shape-shifter capable of turning his arms into weapons that can tear through bodyarmor and changing size, Mr. Kasady also seems to be extremely resistant to high caliber bullets, and has no moral of right or wrong," Orca explained.

"On the search for Cletus Kasady is no other than, Endeavor," the interviewer moved on, "after hearing the attack from the police station the number one ranked hero vows to put this man behind bars, what a great a shining example of being a true hero-," ***CRASH!* **before the interview can go any longer all the T.V.s had their screens smashed by an ice fist. Glancing to the side Cain saw a young man with pure whire hair, he mad a first encasing it in ice to punch through the glass, he had a look of disgusted written all over his face as he pulled back his fist. Cain could tell that this kid was angry at the sight of the hero, "what's wrong kid, that prick put your dad in jail?" Cain asked hardly moving at all, "no... he is my dad," the young man responded which made Cain a little more interested, "let me guess... he never gave you enough attention when you were little?" he asked.

The young didn't looked at Cain still focused on the destroyed , "yeah... he's too busy praising my perfect younger brother," the young man said and Cain was now pulled in, "... same here, my dad never gave a damn about me, no matter what I did my brother won all the awards, science fairs, foot ball, track, baseball-," "like he abandon me," the young man finished. Cain turned to him and the young did as well feeling that there was a connection between them, "my younger brother had both my mother's and father's quirk, my father's perfect child that he believes to surpass All Might," the young man said.

Both of them found a bench to sit down to carry the conversation, "my brother's a mutant, he can read minds which is how he won all those awards for sports, he knew all their moves, my father favored him over me, and he wasn't even his biological son he just married his mom... I hate him so much I vow to destroy him and his school of mutants," Cain told the young man his past, "I bet your dad would've been so proud of him," the young man commented, "yeah... he would," the young man turns to Cain confused why he said that, and Cain answered, "he's dead."

There was long pause between the two feeling that there is much in common between them, the young man got up and turned to leave, "hey, what's your name kid?" Cain asked, "it's Toya Todoroki," Cain got up and held out his hand, "Cain Marko," he introduced. The two shook becoming more acquainted and the young man left soon after Danjuro and Manami came out of the store with paper brown bag, "alright let's get back to the hideout," Danjuro said and without another word the three headed back.

X

Nighttime

In an alleyway a man tried to run, but with a deep cut in his arm his blood dripped onto the floor as the person trying to kill him followed the trail of blood he left behind, the man stopped seeing that he hit a dead end, "hehehe," the man heard giggling coming from behind. He turns around, but right when he did a knife went into his stomach, "_ssssshh... just let go, close your eyes, and let all your blood seep out_," Himiko whispered quietly as the man bled out on the ground. When the man died Himiko stuck a needle into the lifeless corpse planning on using it just to walk among people without showing her real face, but as she sucked the blood up something was creeping up behind her.

Looming over her Himiko senses Carnage's presences and quickly leaps over him drawing out her knife to his neck, "whoa, that's a nice knife, I remeber when I used a knife like that to kill my victims," Carnage said. Himiko steps back seeing who the person was, "hey you're that red guy, that tore through the police station, I wanna say that was hilarious how you dragged that guy down in the sewers," Himiko complimented. Carnage laughed, "it's more hilarious up close," Carnage said happily, "you like killing people too?" Himiko asked enthusiastically, "like it? it's my calling," Carnage answered. The two traded their favorite murders and "tool" even their methods to do so and they seemed to bond over it gleefully cheering, "do you wanna be friends?" Himiko asked excitedly, "do I?" Carnage respond and the two became friends... oh shit.


	9. Chapter 9 Two More Villains

X

While traversing through the sewers Cain still hasn't found Cletus yet although it is a big city and he could anywhere, until the radio Manami and Danjuro lend him went off, "hey Cain did you find Psycho yet?" Manami asked. Cain picks up, "no, I don't think he's down here," Cain reported, "why are you doing this?" Manami asked, "I know you said this guy is crazy beyond negotiating with, but we're villains why should we care?" she added. Cain went on to explain, "look, I know villains and heroes may stand on opposite sides of the fence when it comes to law and order, but there's times when some on either side could go too... far," Cain trails off when he came around a corner running into Death Arms and Kamui Woods, "I have to call you back," Cain noted.

X

Surface

Ontop of the streets all was quiet as people went on with there day, that is until Cain busted through the street and lands on top, "that didn't hurt," Cain taunted climbing out of the hole Death Arms charged at Cain. Woods pressed on his coms, "come in Endeavor," he called. On the other end the number one ranked hero immediately answers, "what is it ? did you find Kasady?" Endeavor asked, "no, but we've found the Juggernaut-," "WHAT!? hold him there I'm on my way," Endeavor erupted over the coms.

Death Arms swung his arm, but Cain steps back letting Death Arms come close enough for him to knocks him down with a punch to his head, Woods leaps through enlarging his wooden fist only for it shatter upon impact. Woods' fist turned into a million splinters scattering across the ground, Cain tries to swat him, but Woods jumps over him, Death Arms gets back up and tries to tackle Cain wrapping his arms around him and only manages to move him across the street. Cain's boots were planted deep into the ground as he kept himself steady, he punches at Death Arms' side burying his knuckles into his ribs until he just slams his fist down on his back.

Death Arms again is put back down on the ground, Cain then grabs him holding onto the hero with one hand as he used Death Arms to throw him at Kamui Woods sending both down into an empty ally which crashed through the walls and out into another street ten blocks away. Sending the two heroes far away Cain tries to take the opportunity to escape, but is suddenly kicked down the street by a giant foot. Landing on top of a parked car Cain sees that it was the blonde woman that he met back at that conference room, "nice seeing you again big fella, can you at least let me take you in again like last time?" Mt. Lady flirted, "as much I wanna jump in bed with ya, I got other things to do," Cain declined.

Seeing a passing car, instead of letting it drive by he picks it off the ground, and throughs it at Mt. Lady, "catch!" Cain yelled chucking the car through the air, Mt. Lady almost hesitates, but manages to catch the flying car, "don't worry I- whoa! whoa!" Mt. Lady cut off. While Mt. Lady caught the car Cain ran up to her and lifted one of her feet high up tipping over the giant woman like a falling tree, "timber!" Cain shouted out loud as she crashed down onto the ground. A loud crash was heard when Mt. Lady hit the ground, the hand that the car was in lands back down on the street safely releashing the car, but before Mt. Lady could do anything else Cain leaps up and elbow drops her right in her gut.

The power of the blow was great reverting Mt. Lady to her original size, Cain stood over Mt. Lady just laying there, "sorry Blondie, but it's nothing personal," Cain remarked gently setting her off to the side. Walking away Cain was stopped, "HOLD IT!" shouted Endeavor, Cain groans in annoyance tunring to see the number one ranked hero, "what!? what do you want?" Cain demanded, "you think you can come to this city and do whatever, you may defeat these lessers, but I'm the number one hero of this country," Endeavor told him, "hooray for you, are you gonna keep talking all day or what?" Cain challenged. Endeavor erupted with flames in his hands shooting them straight for him, Cain was consumed by the flames disappearing from Endeavor's sight, but as the flames died out Endeavor saw a piece of the street being held up.

Cain ripped a piece of the street out of the ground and used it as a shield, Endeavor tried to shoot another more powerful blast, but Cain throws it at him, Endeavor blew the piece of the street apart. Dust and smoke from the blast dazed Endeavor and Cain came charging through the smoke and struck Endeavor across the face, Cain struck him again with a right hook to the ribs, and another with the same fist to his face. Cain trys to continue with his assault, but Endeavor stop the next blow by shoving away Cain's massive arm, and then unleashes a fury of fiery fists onto Cain.

Cain was hit in multiple places his chest, arms, legs, ribs, and head, Endeavor then jumps up and with a powerful kick he swings it across Cain's face sending him down the street, but not that far. Cain was only sent a few yards down from Endeavor with part of him still emitting smoke from the punches Endeavor deliver, but Cain brushes them off, "nice butterfly kiss, but I'm still waiting for a punch," Cain mocked. Endeavor grinds his teeth enraged that the villain still stood high and mighty, Endeavor charges at Cain, he leaps up with his fist reeled back, but Cain takes the blow and kicks Endeavor right in his chest. The kick was so strong Endeavor is sent flying across into a building, but doesn't stop instead keeps going and going, Cain whistles while trying to focus on how far Endeavor went, "man he flew," Cain commented, "well, I better get outta he-," "NOT SO FAST!" shouted Manual.

Cain groans once more, "seriously?" he exclaimed turning to the man, "you made me look like a total idiot for bringing you to that meeting," Manual told him, "not my fault you are one," Cain remarked, "and I'm going to make it right by-," ***HONK!* *HONK!***

Out of nowhere a taxi cab comes bolting in ramming Manual dead center sending him crashing into a brick wall and when he hit the ground Manual was out cold, the driver side window rolls down and Cain was surprised to see yet another familiar face, "Juggernaut, buddy," a man in a black and white suit greeted, "Bullseye!" Cain gasps. Cain was completely surprised to see yet another villain from his world be here with him, "Bullseye, when did you get here?" Cain asked wondering how the villainous marksman arrived, "it's a long story, a story better told in safer place than here," Bullseye said.

X

Later

At the bad-guy bar Cain along with Danjuro and Manami listen into Bullseye's story on how he ended up in this world, "so there I was, I almost had Dare Devil he was right there on the ground until FREAK'N Reed used that damn void cannon thing, and BAM! I'm here," he explains. He takes a drink and Cain couldn't believe it, "so the heroes of your world don't really know where you guys are ending up?" Manami asked, "I guess not," Bullseye bluntly replied. Curious Danjuro asked, "so if you don't mind telling us, what can you do?" he asked, "me? oh I'm a really good shot," he answered, "so where's your guns?" Manami asked, "Bullseye doesn't need guns he can use anything he can get a hold of and it's a deadly weapon," Cain said.

"That's right," Bullseye agreed and continued, "yeah I can shoot guns, I can also throw that gun, but I can also use a bow and arrow, knives, baseballs, playing cards, pens, paper airplanes, darts, syringes, dollar bills, I even killed a rat with my own boogers, hell they don't give me toothpicks in prison anymore," Bullseye explains. Bullseye takes another sip from his drink, "we're looking for Carnage," Cain stated, and Bullseye almost choked on his drink, "Cletus' here too?" Bullseye exclaimed, "wow, you guys really aren't kidding about how crazy he is," Manami said, "no shit, Kasady is the craziest there is," Bullseye said. He leans in close, "so what did he do?" he asked, "he tore through a police station, killed a dozen people, and we're pretty sure he ate a guy," Manami counted with her fingers, "then we should get him before he multiplies," Bullseye informed, "wait, multiply?" Danjuro exclaimed.

"Breaking new!" announced the anchorman on the bar's T.V, "we have an emergency announcement, the villain Cletus Kasady has been spotted down town and is wreaking havoc, but he is not alone because it has appears that the villain has a female lookalike aiding him," the screen of the T.V then switches. Cain and the other watched the screen carefully seeing people on the streets running away in terror with what looks like a female Symbiote hopping on top of a car laughing with a wide mouth fill with razor sharp teeth and blank white eyes.

X

On The Scene

Soaking up the destruction and choas she has caused, Himiko savored the screams of the citizens, she can feel the power the Symbiote was giving her, "I feel so much stronger, I can feel the power," Himiko gleefully chanted, "do you see what I'm talking about?" said Carnage. Himiko happily turns back to him, and he said, "rules and laws are nothing, but words there is no meaning to them, they only exist to chain us down for it is in chaos we are truly free," Carnage preached. A loud siren was heard coming their way, when the police cruisers came into view Carnage and Himiko each shot a web grabbing onto a car, and then sling those cars right at the police stopping them from approaching, when the cars were stop both Carnage and Himiko swung away.

X

Bad-Guy Bar

"Well we're boned,' Bullseye commented, "wait, are you saying this mad man can spread himself like a plague?" Danjuro asked a little worryingly, "yes," said another voice and looking over to their side Bullseye and Cain were surprise to see a certain sword wielding, white hooded man with a skull mask, "Taskmaster!" they both said, "you know this guy too?" Manami asked, "yes little girl, I know these two very well," Taskmaster answered. Manami was quickly offended so she jumped onto the table and pounce on Taskmaster, but Danjuro catches her before she did, "I'M AN ADULT YOU ASSHOLE!" Manami yells in anger. After pulling her back Cain and Bullseye get up from their seats, "didn't expect you to get caught so fast," Cain retorted, "well they got me," Taskmaster responded, "how'd ya know where to find us?" Bullseye asked, "it was easy, after dropping into this world I immediately heard stories of a giant red brute, and his hang out place," Taskmaster explained.

"I've just saw the news, Carnge already finding recruits," Taskmaster noted, "and I'm pretty sure he's not stopping until he has an army," he further explains, "wait are you saying?" Danjuro wondered, "we need to bring this maniac down," Taskmaster replied.

X

Gentle Criminal's Hideout

Everyone has gathered back into Danjuro's hideout agian to discuss how to bring Cletus down, "alright now that we're all here, I like to welcome you two to my home, I'm Gentle Criminal, and this is my partner in crime La Brava," Danjuro introduced, "thank for letting us into your home," Taskmaster thanked. He stood ready to explain with Manami asking first, "so what's this Kasady guy gonna do?" she asked, "more likely he's gonna spread infecting every single person in the country," Taskmaster said, "he tried doing this before in a small town in Middle America, and with a world filled with super humans he's like a fox in hen house," Bullseye.

"So how do we stop him?" Danjuro asked, "the Symbiote is a very durable organism it can withstand anything you throw at it, but there is one weakness," Taskmaster explained, "the Symbiote is vulnerable to sonic attacks, at a high enough frequency the Symbiote could be blown off of Cletus leaving him exposed," Taskmaster added. "So all we need is a sonic cannon to fight Carnage and his minions," Cain jumped in, "yeah, so do you guys have one those thing lying around?" Bullseye asked wondering if their technology could provide one, "no, but we do know someone who can sing that Carnage fello a nice tune," Danjuro provided.

Confused Manami decided to explain so she pulled out her laptop, "there is one hero in the city that has a quirk to scream very loud," she started and the Mic's profile came up, "Present Mic, he can defiantly get the job done," she pointed, "good, we'll just "borrow" him really quick, and just give him back," Bullseye chimed in. "But there is one manner problem," she was about to break it to them, "what?" the others asked, Manami typed some more and the picture of the school's Heroics Teacher showed up, "he works at that same school All Might does," she explains, "who's All Might?" Bullseye asked curiously, "only the greatest superhero on the planet," Manami replied and showed the three villains videos of All Might.

All the villains watched the videos off All Might throughout the years seeing his amazing feats of heroism and strength, "I gotta admit, this guy's pretty good," Bullseye commented, "indeed, he will certainly be a problem, but we faced more dire odds than this," Taskmaster noted. Surprised to what they are hearing Danjuro and Manami couldn't believe what they are planning to do, "you guys aren't thinking what I think you are," Manami asked, "we're busting into the greast superhero school in the country," Cain finished.


	10. Chapter 10 Know Thy Enemy

X

Replaying the footage that played on the news the heroes were growing restless now seeing there is two Symbiote carriers, "this getting worse by the hour, what did you find about the alien?" Endeavor demanded. On the screen scientist were scrambling to understand what was going on, "we've been working with the sample we have and it seems that the substance is actually parasitic in nature," the man on the screen started. The screen then shifts to a woman showing them how they found out, "we've introduced the alien substance to a rat earlier and the results... they were horrifying," explains.

Then screen then switches over to a recording of a rat being introduced to the alien substance, at first the rat was curious as it approached the substance, but when the rat got close the Symbiote snatches the rat. The rat screeched as the alien goo wrapped around the poor rat, the next moments were completely silence as the heroes examine what happened to the lab rat, but in the next second the rat reappears. The rat lashed out onto the bulletproof glass now completely in control of the alien parasite, "the alien substance is in complete control of the test subject, the parasite also appears to be protecting its host using them as a vessel," the woman explained.

"Does the alien have any weaknesses?" Orca asked, "so far the parasite has repealed against all drugs and medicines we've injected it with, and any complications the subject had before are now gone, the subject is in perfect health," the other scientist added, "whatever it is your thinking you are only to be finding a way to kill this alien parasite, you hear me?" Endeavor made clear, "yes Endeavor sir," the two replied and ended the chat.

X

Sitting on the couch with tea ready on the coffee table the three villains from another world sat down to learn about the superhero staff of the U.A. Academy, with a projector Manami and Danjuro explained all the heroes in the school.

"Alright first up is Eraser Head," Danjuro said and the profile of Mr. Aizawa came up, "like I told your friend this man can take away people's quirk just by looking at them," Danjuro explains, "pretty cool, too bad neither me or Task don't actually have powers," Bullseye broke it to them. That fact actually surprised the two, "really?" Manami asked, "it's all skill," Taskmaster added, "good, but even though his quirk maybe useless against you, he still a good fighter," Danjuro said, "no problem," Taskmaster responded.

"Next is Midnight," Manami went on showing Midnight's profile and Bullseye gave a quick whistle, "oh mama," he commemted, "Midnight can expel a strong scent from her body which can put her opponents to sleep, it works even better on men," Manami explained. While Taskmaster studied the profile Bullseye doing "studying" of his own, "so if we breath in her scent we'll immediately fall asleep?" Taskmaster asked, "that is correct," Danjuro replied, "then we add her to the priority list, we have to take care of her first," Taskmaster concluded. "Oh, I'll take care of her," Bullseye spoke, "keep it in your pants," Cain told him.

"Next is Snipe," when Snipe's profile came up Bullseye seemed more interested, "this fello is has one of the most amazing aims in the world and capable of finding his targets through smoke," Danjuro explained, and Bullseye fanned out a deck of cards, "there's only room for one best marksman in the world," Bullseye quoted.

"Ectoplasm," Manami addressed next, "he can spawn another one of himself," she added, "self cloning, nothing new to us," Taskmaster commented.

"Hound Dog," Danjuro went next and the other villains chuckled, "yeah, nothing new there," Bullseye giggled, "maybe we'll bring some doggy treats to distract him," Cain added.

"Cementoss," Manami said, and the villain now really laugned when seeing the profile, "he can manipulate cement," Manami went on.

"And there's Nezu," Danjuro went one showing the profile of the principal of the school, and the villains looked on confusingly, "as you can see Nezu is a mouse, bear? dog? thing... ? Nezu is extremely intelligent," Manami explained. The two went on to explain the rest of the staff, like Recovery Girl, Lunch-Rush, No.13, Power Loader, and Vlad King, but now they come to the biggest challenge they'll have to face.

"Now for the biggest, strongest, and most powerful member of the U.A. staff," Danjuro said and All Might's profile, "All Might a man so strong he punched a villain so heard he changed the weather, he is declared by the world as the symbol of peace and justice," Danjuro went on further, "if he is the most strongest man in the world than Juggernaut has to distract him long enough for us to "extract" Present Mic," Taskmaster clarified. After going through Manami turned off the projector, "what about students?" Taskmaster asked, "when we break into the school the students will be escorted to an emergency safe room," Danjuro explained, "they'll think we'll be there to harm the kids, too busy protecting their students to realize we're actually there to kidnap one of their staff," Taskmaster thought out loud.

The villains brain stormed for a plan to bust into the and a plan to take down each of the superhero staff.

X

Lunch Time

Quietly sitting at their table the students of 1-A were still thinking about their enconter with the Juggernaut, "how are you feeling Tenya," Jiro asked across the table, "still feel stiff," Tenya noted and was the only one standing. It was what the students could think about how the giant crimson brute just pushed them around and mocked them calling them, Mutants, "I just wanna beat that guy to a pulp," Bakugo said with angry, "yeah, I bet if we banned together we could've showed him how strong we really are," Mina proclaimed. The others quickly agreed believing if they worked together they could beat Cain until- "not likely," Shoto told the rest as he was looking onto his phone, "what'd you mean?" Mineta asked, "because of this," he showed his phone.

On the screen everyone looked in shock as a headline on a news site read "the Juggernaut strikes again" the students read how Cain has faced off several of the pro heroes easily defeating them within the same day, including Endeavor. Shoto puts his phone back into his pocket and the group reconsidered the plan to beat Cain, "I don't think it's a good idea to be chasing after this one," Shoto gave his opinion, "but we're heroes, it's our-" "we're not pro heroes yet, we should've even been at that bank in the first place," Shoto cut off Ochaco.

With a stern and serious look Shoto continued, "we're lucky to walk away from that with cuts and bruises, and not get into serious legal trouble," Shoto explained to them all, "... he's right," Fumikage agreed, "I may have not been there when the Juggernaut robbed the bank, but you guys are lucky to still be here," he added. They could not deny it, the Juggernaut was an adversary they have never seen before, as he kept evading the law and grasps of the best pro heroes in the country.

The group continued eating until it was time to head back to class.

X

Somewhere Else

Walking out of a local pharmacy Bullseye jumps into the back of the car with the others "borrowed" sedan that was sitting at a parking lot, "you got the drugs?" Taskmaster asked looking over from the passenger seat. Bullseye hands him the paper bag, Taskmaster fished out the drugs which was sleeping medicine of all kinds, he took out darts. As he started loading up the meds into the darts Manami looked over his shoulders, "are sure this would work?" she asked, "trust me, I've gotten into tougher places," Taskmaster said. He finished coating the darts and handed them to Bullseye knowing they'll be more useful in his than any other.

Taskmaster than pulls out the radio, "Juggernaut you there?" he contacted, "I'm here," Cain responded, "we're heading to the school get ready for your cue," he instructed, "got it," he confirmed.

They drove till they saw the school off in the distance as they were at the other end of the street, "alright how do we get in?" Danjuro asked, "fasten your seatbelt," Taskmaster told everyone. They all did, but for Danjuro and Manami they didn't know why, until Taskmaster stuck his foot on the gas peddle, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Danjuro screamed as the car launched forward, "hold onto your asses!" Bullseye shouted. Everyone, except Taskmaster, screamed as the car barreled down the street, running through stop lights, and when they made it to the steps the car runs up the stairs crashing through the front gate and flies though the air landing right into the school's front door.

X

Homeroom 1-A

The school's alarm blared out all throughout the halls of the school, "what's going on?" Denki said out loud, everyone started to dart their sights around the room in confusion, "I'm gonna need all of you to calm down and proceeded to the gymnasium," Mr. Aizawa instructed. All them got up from their seats and headed over to the gymnasium along with many other students, along the way Mr. Aizawa stopped to talk to Midnight who was directing the students which way to go, "Midnight, why is the alarm going off?" he asked, "some nut job rammed a car right into the school," she answered. Confuzed Mr. Aizawa wanted to know more, but out of nowhere a dart struck Midnight in the side of her neck.

Midnight was completely caught off gaurd she quickly yanked the dart out inspecting the object in confusion, but suddenly she started to feel faint, and that's when another dart struck her hand that was holding the first dart. Midnight drops it to the floor and before she can do anything else the drugs the darts were laced with took full effect on her and Midnight crumbles to the ground, "and there goes sleeping beauty," Mr. Aizawa and his students turned to were the voice came from and there down the hall stood a man in black and white.

Also standing with the man was three others, one with a skull mask, and the other two were Gentle Criminal and La Brava, "greetings," Danjuro greeted, "it's the villains from the bank!" Kirishima shouted, "but who are the other guys?" Momo asked. Stepping forth Taskmaster drew out his sword, "sorry for coming in unannounced, but we have important business to do," Taskmaster quoted, "what's with the sword and shield? did you came from a renaissance fair?" Jiro remarked. There was no answer instead Bullseye threw more of the darts, everyone flinched once they saw the darts flying towards them, but it never came, "ha! you missed," Sero mocked, but suddenly they all heard the sounds of knees dropping.

The students turned around to see Hound Dog and No.13 laying on the floor behind them shocked to see that all darts hit their target, "don't worry they're only sleeping," Bullseye taunted waving more of the darts. However as he waved the darts in the air it was suddenly shot out of his hands, "back up's here," Snipe announced pointing his gun at Bullseye, and then Vlad King, Cementross, and Ectoplasm showed up behind them, "give up you're surrounded," Vlad King ordered, "on the contrary, but I think you should be the ones surrendering," Taskmaster said otherwise.

Before anyone could ask a loud boom came from the front door blowing the whole front off like a tin can, "knock, knock guess who's here?" Cain announced stepping forth. The Juggernaut was in the school, and charged right towards them, Cementross tried to stop him by forming as much walls as possible, but Cain just smashed through all of them. Vlad King tried to halt him, but Cain just lifts him off his feet along with Cementross, Cain rammed both of them carrying them down the hall and smashing them through walls. Mr. Aizawa turned to his students, "grab the teachers and head to the gymnasium," he ordered, "but-," "GO!" he repeated and he turned around Taskmaster came leaping in kicking Mr. Aizawa in the chest sending him flying.

Trying to help his friend Ectoplasm was cut off by Gentle Criminal, "I don't think so, we have unfinished business to take care of," he stated and the two engaged with Ectoplasm summoning his clones, but Gentle Criminal dispatches them with a knife in one hand and his cane in the other. With his gun locked on his target, "think you can out shoot me- OWW!" before Snipe could finish his sentence Bullseye threw a playing card, "let's see who's the best," Bullseye suggested fanning out a deck of cards in each hand.

X

Juggernaut vs Vlad King & Cementross

Crashing into the cafeteria Cain threw Cementross into a row of desks and chair and grabs hold of Vlad King and slams him down into the ground, "you think you can get in MY way? fat chance," Cain mocked. Vlad reaches out and grabs onto one of Cain's boots using his blood quirk to restrain Cain, but the attempt seems futile as Cain simple broke from and kicked Vlad right in the face sending flying into the kitchen.

Getting back up Cementross uses his abilities to send out a wave of cement walls towards the villain, Cain sees the on coming wave so he punched them shattering them to pieces, "steady, lure him a little closer," Cementross instructed himself. As Cain blew the walls apart with every blow, he got closer and closer, but as he did the next wave of walls slide to the sides circling around him finding himself surrounded by walls that towered over him til finally they all just came down on top of him. Cain was completely covered and engulfed by cement soon forming a small mound where Cain was standing, coming out of the kitchen Vlad King saw the mound, "did you get him?" he asked, "he's contained-," ***BOOM!* **right when Cementross turned to face Vlad King, Cain comes bursting out of the mound and strucks Cementross across his face several times until he upper cuts him to the ceiling.

Cementross falls back down to the ground and Cain slams down on him for good measure, "nice try block-head, but nothing can stop me," Cain taunted, he picks Cementross off the ground with one hand on the hero's neck and throws him through the window. Staring down in anger Vlad King charges at Cain with great speed, he leaps and smashes his fist against Cain's helmet. Vlad continues his assault with a fury of jabs to Cain's ribs and ending it with a tornado kick that sends Cain yards away, but Cain still stands, "I faced off the toughest people back where I'm from, so far I'm not impressed," Cain noted. Vlad looks on angrily as Cain mocked his strength, "what do you know of strength?" Vlad challenged, and Cain cracks his knuckles, "I'll show ya," he offered and the two charged at one another.

X

Gymnasium

The students of class 1-A eventually made it to the gymnasium as did everyone else in the school, as they carried the two unconscious teachers in Principal Nezu and Recovery Girl were the first to greet them, "oh my, what happened?" Nezu asked worryingly. The principal and the nurse rushed over to the others' side, "how did they get like this?" Recovery Girl asked using her quirk to help the teachers, "there were these villains that broke into the school, and one threw these darts that made all the teachers fall asleep!" Ochaco rapidly explained.

Calming down the zero gravity girl All Might soon arrived seeing the staff on the ground, "Midyoriya, who were the villains that did this?" he asked the young man, "it was Gentle Criminal and La Brava, but they weren't alone," Izuku answered. Stepping Tsuyu also answered All Might's question, "there were these two guys we've never seen before," she said, "yeah, there was this dude with a target on his head and there's this other guy with a skull mask," Kirishima jumped in and so did the others, "but most importantly, the Juggernaut's here," Jiro said finally and All Might gasps.

Before he can say anything, Mei Hatsume, has hooked the jumbo screen in the gym to the security feed, "alright everybody let's see what's going on outside," she announced to her peers. The screen came on and everyone was shocked to see Cain beating down on Vlad King, "it's the Juggernaut!" one student shouted in shock. All the students looked in surprise as they now know that the Juggernaut is in their school. The red hero was laying face down on the crumbling floor tries to weakly get back up, but is knocked out cold by a punch to the face. The students watch on as they saw one of the staff be defeated, the screen then switches to a different feed shows the other fights between Snipe and Bullseye, Mr. Aizawa and Taskmaster, and Ectoplasm and Gentle Criminal.

The students cheered on for their teachers as they duke it out, "c'mon those guy's got nothing on them!" Tetsutetsu roared in confidence about his school's teachers.

X

Snipe vs Bullseye

Crashing through the door of the teachers' lounge Bullseye flips over a table ducking under it as Snipe comes in shooting right at the table, "I thought you're supposes to be a marksman?" Snipe spoke. While trying to take cover behind the table Bullseye spots a pile of paper lying around, "come out of there with your hands in the air!" Snipe ordered, but there was no reply instead a paper airplane comes flying out, looping towards Snipe. The hero didn't think much of it thinking it was some joke, "do you think this a-," ***BAM!* **before Snipe could finish the paper airplane struck him in the shoulder throwing him off.

Jumping out from his hiding place Bullseye throws his cards right for the hero, Snipe dives out of the way form the oncoming wave of cards being lodged into the walls, he shoots back making Bullseye to evade his bullets. Soon Bullseye runs out of cards in his hand and Snipe takes the opportunity to take the shot, but as he squeezed the trigger the gun was empty, Snipe needed to reload which gave Bullseye the chance. Seeing a pen laying on a table so Bullseye snatches it up and readies to throw it, "what are you gonna do with that?" Snipe questioned done reloading his weapon. Bullseye smirks and right when Snipe was about to fire Bullseye throws the pen right into the barrel and the gun blow apart with its pieces flying everywhere.

dazed by the small explosion Snipe failed to react when Bullseye rush him, the villain grabs hold of his neck, and then headbutts him, Snipe reels his head back, but then strikes back with a headbutt of his own, "NO ONE CAN OUT HEADBUTT ME!" Bullseye exclaimed. Soon the two were trading foreheads for several moments and Snipe realized it was true he couldn't out headbutt Bullseye for he started seeing random flashes of light til finally Bullseye lets him go and kicks him to the wall.

Bullseye looks over Snipe who was now out cold, "looks like this school needs a new sheriff," Bullseye remarked and left the room.

X

Gentle Criminal vs Ectoplasm

in the hall Danjuro evaded a kick from a clone and then struck the clone across the head with his cane, he then bends his cane and when another clone approached him Danjuro let go of one end sending the clone flying, "you know eventually I have to hit the real one?" Danjuro pointed. One clone jumped off the back of another using him as a spring and when he was about slam his peg leg on Danjuro's head he ended up hitting a barrier instead sending to the ceiling.

Danjuro hooked one clone with his cane and throws him to another, but is soon hit in the back sending him to the floor, "give up you're outnumbered," Ectoplasm said to him, but from behind Manami comes to Danjuro's rescue. From nowhere Manami leaps up to Ectoplasm's shoulders pulling a shack over his head, "forgetting someone?" Manami remarked. Ectoplasm tried to shake Manami off his shoulders, but suddenly felt a sharp pain to his back, Manami sees a playing card lodeged into Ectoplasm's back and then saw Bullseye charging in so she jumps off, and Bulleye slams his foot into the back of Ectoplasm's head. Bullseye kicked him so hard that Ectoplasm's helmet cracked in several places.

Pulling the man up Danjuro thanked both Manami and Bullseye, "thanks for the save," he mentioned and Manami gave him a big hug, "I keep forgetting she's an adult," Bullseye commented which earned a glare from Manami.

X

Gymnasium

Back in the gym the students' cheer became quieter as they all witnessed two of their teachers being defeated, "you gotta be kidding me?" one of the students of 1-B said in disbelief, "it's just Mr. Aizawa left now," Momo noted. Everyone looked onto the screen with growing concern as the last hero was still standing, "I can't sit by, I have to help Aizawa, All Might claimed. He got up and everyone watched as he left the room, "he will put an end to this," Izuku said to himself as All Might sealed the door behind him.

X

Eraser Head vs Taskmaster

Jumping back Aizawa got out of the way of Taskmaster's sword as it came slicing table in half, Aizawa whipped his scarf at Taskmaster, but is deflected with his shield, "you're a very skilled fighter, but I'm not here to examine your skills," Taskmaster told him. With his scarf Aizawa snatches up a table and hurls it towards Taskmaster, the villain swiftly dodges the table, "let's get a little more personal," Aizawa said. He rushes towards Taskmaster, he ducks under when Taskmaster swings his sword over his head, Aizawa swung his leg hitting Taskmaster in the ribs. Aizawa then smacks the sword out of Taskmasters hand and flips him onto the floor, Taskmaster then wraps his legs around Aizawa's arm, and pulls him down to the floor.

Taskmaster raises his shield so Aizawa pulled his head off to the side to avoid it coming down, Aizawa kicks Taskmaster off with his shield still lodged to the ground, the two got up to their feet with their fists raised. Squaring up with one another locking eyes, Aizawa strikes first, but was countered, Aizawa tries jumping in the air swinging his foot right for Taskmaster's head, but was countered again. Aizawa throws multiple punches, but each and everyone one of them were blocked, "_what the hell? it's like he knows my every move_," Aizawa thought to himself.

Suspecting to be some psychic quirk Aizawa used his quirk to prevent him from reading his mind, but Taskmaster continues to counter every attack, "how do you keep doing that?" Aizawa demanded, "I don't have powers, but I can read and copy anyone's fighting style, I know your every move now," Taskmaster answered. Aizawa gritted his teeth attack, but Taskmaster pushes his arm away and struck him in the face, Taskmaster continues his assault laying in blow after blow, Aizawa tries to use his scarf, but Taskmaster catches it. He yanks Aizawa closer and flings him over his head slamming him onto desk smashing it to pieces.

Stepping out of the room Taskmaster regroups with Bullseye, Gentle Criminal, and Manami, "did any of you see the biggest threat?" he asked before anyone can answer the biggest threat to their plan made himself known, "halt villains, if you're here for money you're not gonna find any here," All Might said to them from down the hall. Taking off his blazer and tie All Might readied himself to take down the villains, "sorry big guy, but we're not here for a quick cash grab," Bullseye said, "we're just here to "borrow" someone of your's," Manami added.

All Might was now confused now realizing that this is actually a kidnapping, All Might tries to to rush in and nab the villains in one go, but was tackles through the wall, "good save," Bullseye commented.

X

Somewhere Else

Crashing through every wall in the school until finally they both ended up outside, All Might manages to throw himself off of Cain's grasp sliding several yards away, "so we meet at last," All Might said, "well isn't the symbol of peace, All Might," Cain said, "and the unstoppable Juggernaut," All Might spoke. The two square up to what might be an epic fight.

X

Gymnasium

Back in the gym the students stood by and watch anxiously now about to witness All Might take on the new villain, "c'mon All Might! show that villain what true strength is!" Tetsutetsu shouted. Everyone started to cheer on for the former number one pro hero, "you can take him All Might!" Mineta shouted.

X

Outside

The two locked eyes, they balled up their fists, and they then started taking steps towards each other, gaining traction with their feet digging into the dirt, they soon ran faster and faster, they both yelled out with adrenaline pumping through their bodies their muscles tense up. They both raised their fist, they threw as much power they can summon, and ***BOOM!***


	11. Chapter 11 When Mountains Collide

X

A powerful shock was felt throughout the school because the students and staff could feel the whole school shake, Cain and All Might were both blown back from the attack they caused, "not bad, you shown to have great power," All Might spoke, "I was gonna say the same thing," Cain remarked. The two charged again with All Might ducking under Cain's fist and upper cutting him and socking him in the gut sending back, All Might leaps forward with a flying kick, but Cain catches his foot and slams him down, Cain then punches All Might's face into the ground making a large hole. All Might kicks him off sending him crashing into a wall, Cain just pulls himself out with no effort, "that the best you got?" he taunted, All Might grits his teeth, "_he's not even winded, what kind of quirk does this man have?_" All Might thought.

"_This guy's really putting up a fight, but I need to end this_," Cain also thought, All Might charged, but Cain rips a piece out of the wall and flung it towards him, All Might easily pulverizes the pieces and easily evades the next punch Cain tried to deliver behind the puff of dust. All Might quickly ran circles around Cain and as he did he laid in blow after blow all over him.

X

Gymnasium

The watched the battle taking place outside of the school and where blown away from how many hits Cain was tanking, "I never seen a villain put up a fight against All Might since his fight with Nomu," Izuku pointed. While the others looked back to that time when U.S.J. was assault the screen suddenly goes to static, "hey what happened to the picture?' one student cried out, Mei tried to fix it, but the screen turns back on, but instead showed the camera on the door with Bullseye tapping on the lense, "knock, knock," he taunted.

The students panic as the other villains were right outside the door with Manami trying to hack it wide open, "almost got it," she said, "oh no you don't," Mei retorted and she fried the whole system on the door. On the other end Manami jumped back seeing sparks fly out of the laptop she brought, she quickly threw it away and stomped in anger, "they fried me out! now the door's completely sealed!" she said. Inside the students felt a little relief, "that'll keep them out," Mei spoke up, back outside the villains had no choice, but to wait for Cain to open the door.

X

Back Outside

Cain manages to swat All Might away, the hero tries to close the gap again, but as he got close Cain clapped his hands together making a sound that was loud as thunder and shockwave that shatter the ground in front of him. All Might lost his footing when his foot gets caught in the cracks so Cain launches forward, and socks All Might square in the face, but instead of letting him fly off Cain grabs him and continues punching him. All Might drops down on one knee spitting up blood, "well that's not a good sign, is it?" Cain said, but it was neither in a mocking tone or caring one. All Might looks to the floor where his blood spilt, "_this isn't good, my time's almost up, guess I have to use more of my power_," All Might thought.

Standing over him Cain assumes All Might might just keel over, but instead was met with the glaring blue eyes of All Might, "**DETROIT SMASH!**" All Might roars upper cutting Cain sending him flying straight into the air, except Cain still held an iron grip on All Might taking the hero up with him. The two were now soaring high above the clouds now passing by kites, birds, and even planes, the two start trading punches in mid air all though it was difficult to control your body while trying to punch someone. Eventually the climb came to an end and the two were now feeling weightless as they were both heading back down with the wind roaring as they both fell through the skies like a rock.

Cain and All Might spun around in the air trying to get on top of the other until All Might finally got behind Cain's back where he can't reach him and the two smack down right back onto the ground with a strong impact and gust of wind kicking up dust. Even though he used Cain to cushion his fall All Might still coughed, but as he did Cain punched him right in the face being sent a distance away. All Might spat up more blood, but was completely shock to see Cain getting back up without a scratch, "you wanna know the difference between you and me?" Cain asked, "I can do this all day if not my entire life, but you, I think it's time for you to throw in the towel," Cain told him.

All Might stood back up wiping the blood off his chin, "I will never back down, even with a dying breath, even when I reached my limit I will continue to push my boundaries, PLUS ULTRA!" All Might shouted. With the last of his strength All Might charged at Cain and so did he, All Might reeled back his fist powering up his attack to his arm, the two roared as they both closed the gap between them again. In the Gymnasium everyone looked on intensely, they hold onto their breath too on the edge to even make a sound.

Their foot steps echoed like bombs dropping and when they were about to meet All Might threw his fist, "**UNITE STATES OF SMASH!**" he roared and the twos' fist collided with each other and there was a powerful explosion. A strong shockwave could be felt not just on school ground, but all throughout the city all the windows near enough to the fight were shattered to dust, the whole school shook as if an earthquake struck the city.

X

Gymnasium

The students and staff all stood by in silence as they try to see through the dust covering the screen, but after a moment a silhouette appeared on the screen, "it's All Might he did it!" one student shouted for joy and everyone started cheering. They all felt a great sense of relief as they jumped with their hands in the air and embraced each other, but when Izuku looked back to the screen he noticed something was wrong. The dust started to settle down more and more, the outline of the figure standing became more clearer, and Izuku looked on in despair, Tenya saw the blink stare in Izuku's face, "Midoriya what's wrong?" he asked.

But when he looked at the screen he too lost his smile, soon more of the students saw what was really on the screen, and they looked on in horror as they saw the Juggernaut still standing with his hand around All Might's neck. There was a large creator where the two powerhouses met and Cain climbed out and dragging All Might by the front of his neck, after he got out he dropped All Might the greatest hero in the world falling limp onto the ground.

X

Inside

Regrouping with the rest Cain saw the villains still standing right outside the safe room, "what are you all still doing here?" Cain asked, "they fried the system to keep us out," Manami explained, "then step aside," Cain instrusted.

X

Safe Room

Inside the students were in a panic now, the teachers told the students to get behind although most of them were still feeling the effects from the drugs Bullseye struck them with, "stay behind your teachers children," Nezu told them. Then there was a sound of metal bending and then the door started to give as Cain easily ripped the door wide open, "game's over kids," Cain said. Taskmaster, Bullseye, Gentle Criminal, and La Brava entered with Cain following close behind, all the students shook in fear at the sight of the Juggernaut after they saw All Might get defeated.

With the only hero fit enough to stand up to the villains Present Mic stood his ground against them all, "if you want to hurt these kids you have to go through me," he told them, "we're here for you," Taskmaster corrected pointing his sword right at Present Mic's face. Totally caught off guard Present Mic had no words to counter them and the next he knew a rag was shoved in his mouth, his Directional Speaker System was taken off, a shack went over his head, and his arms and legs were tied. About to leave Jiro stepped foward passed the line of teachers, "you can't take him," she told them, "oh yeah, why's that?" Bullseye asked, "we are of need of his abilities, what do you have to say?" Gentle Criminal said, "well if you're taking our English teacher for his quirk? than you have to take me too," she challenged, "JIRO!" everyone shouted with worry in their tone.

"Is that so?" Taskmaster said curiously, and Cain snatched up Jiro too, "we accept that offer," he said and the whole gang walked out, "have a pleasant day," Taskmaster said leaving the students speechless, "JIRO!" her friends cried out.


	12. Chapter 12 A Growing Threat

X

Meanwhile in the Legion of Doom- no wait that's the wrong the story nevermind.

Racing down the street the villains had just made it out in time to avoid the authorities showing up to the school, sirens blaring the policemen jumped out of their cars and several pro heroes showed up. Coming up to the school Death Arms and Kamui Woods saw that it was too calm and quiet at the school is, "we're too late," Death Arms noted dispairingly. The heroes walked in coming across the broken gate and front door made by the car, they soon found evidence of fights happening in three different places, "police! anyone here?" an officer shouted out trying to look for anyone.

There was only silence as the policeman's voiced just echoed through the halls, the heroes found the safe room with the door torn wide open, but when they looked inside no one was inside. After a little while longer they soon found their way outside where Cain and All Might fought, but where speechless seeing everyone outside all of them with their heads hung low in sadness. Death Arms and Kamui Woods walked towards the large crowd of students as they went deeper into the crowd they saw in complete shock that in center All Might laid defeated with Izuku being affected by it the most as he kneed over his mentor crying and with Ochaco, Tenya, Tsuyu, and Mineta trying to comfort him.

X

Hideout

Hearing a door closed Jiro and Present Mic felt themselves being placed onto chairs and in the next second the bags over their heads, seeing all the villains standing over them made Jiro stare in disdain, "you villains are such scum! what do you want from us?" she demanded. Instead of an answer Taskmaster put the bag back on Jiro, "I not putting up with her attitude," he said. Turning to their attention to the man they sought after, "are you aware of the individual, Cletus Kasady?" Taskmaster asked, "the mad man on T.V?" Mic said, "yes, we are of need of your specialty to apprehend him," Taskmaster explained.

Present Mic grew confused, "wait, why would a bunch of villains wanna catch another villain?" Jiro asked through the shack on her head, "because Cleust doesn't care if you're a villain, hero, or civilian he's gonna kill you," Cain spoke, "but what does it have to do with us?" Present Mic asked. "Like we're gonna tell you," Manami countered, "actually we are gonna tell them," Bullseye stepped in. That surprised Manami, "wait really? you guys side with heroes?" she asked, "there are times we had to band together," Taskmaster said, "like what?" Danjuro asked, "an alien invison is one of them," Cain added, "what! aliens don't exist" Jiro shouted in annoyance, "they are where they come from," Manami pointed.

"I think that news would've spread if aliens invaded the states," Jiro said, "we're from another dimension," Cain broke it to her, "what a load of crap," Jiro shot down, "it's true, they're from an Earth that people are less likely to be born with a quirk," Danjuro backed up, "what do you mean: less likely?" Present Mic asked. Feeling that there is some time Taskmaster explained, "on our Earth there are still heroes and villains, but the probability of some being born with super powers is much less likely, you can get superpowers in alternative ways," he said, "what kind of alternative?" Mic went further, "radioactivity, science experiment gone wrong, magic, cybernetic limbs, power suits, or in my case a shit load of guns," Bullseye responded.

"We're getting off topic, we got our guy now we can get Kasady," Taskmaster reminded, "what makes you think I'm perfect for the job?" Present Mic asked, "because his weakness is powerful sonic attacks, you yell loud enough, you'll blow the red goo stuff off him," Manami told him what Taskmaster told her. The two hostages were very conflicted to what the villains were planing to do, they actually encounter villains that want to do good for once, but then the T.V. in the room came on, "this is an emergency statement coming from the Japanese government," the T.V. announced.

"The south end of, Musutafu City, is now under quarantine as an unknown pathogen has infected many of its residences to which the infected resemble on the run murderer, Cletus Kasady, we go live on the scene," the announcer told. The picture soon changes to a shot of a field reporter broadcasting on the scene, "I'm here downtown where both police and the national gaurd have made a perimeter to keep whatever this anomaly from spreading, and here we have non-infected residence fleeing from the infection, but I-" "my god! they're heading this way!" one person interrupted. Guns started going off as the Caranage lookalikes started approaching the barrier, the Carnage lookalikes big and small ran up to the barrier lashing out to the policeman and troops.

The news team backed away, but the cameraman still kept rolling as the Carnage lookalikes attacked the police and national guard, one of them took notice of the crew with a wide smile across its face. The lookalike sprinted towards them in a heartbeat not even giving the cameraman a chance to scream as the lookalike dug its claws into him, the camera was still going now with a shot pointing to a random direction with people running in terror. As many people passed by Cain actually recognized one of the people running by and that person was that young man he talked to a while back, Toya, the boy was trying to get away from the lookalikes, but trips over, and in the next second was dragged off.

"_Shit! kid!_" Cain yelled within his head, seeing the problem growing dire Mic and Jiro agreed, "alright we'll help you," Jiro said, "good," Taskmaster pulls out his knife and cuts the two free, "let's go, we got no time to waste," Taskmaster added. As everyone was about to head out Jiro stopped them, "wait! I need my gear, to do sonic attacks," she explained, "then where is it?" Bullseye asked, "back at the school," she bluntly answered, "are you kidding me?" Cain exclaimed.

X

U.A. Academy

While loading up All Might onto the back of the ambulance Izuku was still stuck in his funk as he watched the ambulance drive off, "I can't believe he done," Izuku spoke out loud catching his friends' attention, "he's beaten All Might even with all his power he couldn't stop him," Izuku said, "what about Jiro?" Toru asked. Once they brought the attention over to their abducted friend they wanted to get their hero costumes and looking for her, but M. Aizawa stopped them, "the only place all of you are heading is home," he told them sternly. The group stood there dumbstruck, "but Mr. Aizawa-," "but nothing, the pros will handle-," before even Mr. Aizawa can finish his sentence a manhole right in front of the school shot up with more of the Symbiotes crawling out and running towards anyone not infected by them.

The students jumped back in terror, "whoa! what is that!?" Mina shouted out, the Symbiote carriers soon started attacking the school already grabbing several of the students turning them into savage carriers as well, "into the school!" one of the students shouted before he was turned as one of them. Everyone started running back into the building as monsters swarmed the building, "WHAT ARE THEY!" Sato shouted, "who freak'n cares! RUN!" Mineta screamed. Kamui Woods and Death Arms saw the students being attacked so they rushed in to defend them as they all ran back into the school, Death Arms punches one while Kamui Woods punched one that was about to pounce on Death Arms from behind.

When trying to retract his arm another Symbiote carrier rushed up and slashed Kamui Wood's arm clean off, Kamui cried out in shock as he didn't see that one coming, he thicken his foot, and kicked the Symbiote away. But the moment he tried to retake a fighting stance tendrils shot towards him ensaring him in webs, and soon he was being swarmed, "Woods!" Death Arms cried out. Kamui Woods was then totally consumed by the Symbiotes and now reemerge as one of them now, "Woods?" Death Arms repeated, but the only reply was Kamui Woods attacking him.

X

Inside

Class 1-A ran down the hall along with many other students trying to get away from the Symbiotes, "what are these things!?" Ochaco shouted out, "they look like that Kasady villain on T.V," Tenya responded. As they turned a corner a web shot out, latching onto Mr. Aizawa, and tried to yank him back, but Mr. Aizawa grabbed hold of the corner, "Mr. Aizawa!" the students cried out. They tried to run back to save him, but he stopped them, "NO! just run!" he told them before he was pulled out of their view, there was a moment of eerie silence from the students, "Mr. Aizawa?-," "RRAAAAAAHH!" roared a Symbiote Aizawa.

The group jumped back at the sight of wide and sharp teeth filled smile Mr. Aizawa now has, "come here kids, it's time for another lesson," Aizawa said, the group tried to fight back, but Aizawa activated his quirk. All the students immediately felt their quirks become nullified, they turned back, and ran some more. As they ran down the hall more Symbiotes flooded the school busting down doors, climbing through windows, and wherever they can squeeze themselves through. The group ran back into their home room, they slammed the door shut, then started piling the desks and chairs up at the door, "will that hold them?" Momo asked aloud, "I don't know," Izuku responded to her question. However the door didn't last nowhere near as long the students thought it would.

The Symbiotes hacked and slashed their way into the room corning the students, "we're doomed!" Toru cried out, with their quirks turned off they were all left defenseless as a Symbiote Aizawa pounced right towards them. The students screamed as they believed that it was the end of the line for them as their Symbiote infected teacher was about to end all their lives, but then. A powerful yell ripped through the walls making large holes, the supersonic scream hit Aizawa and the Symbiote on him screamed out jumping off of his body. The students turned back and were completely surprised to see Present Mic standing in the middle of the hole in the wall.

"Present Mic!" they said together, more of the Symbiotes came through the door so Present Mic fended them back, "YYOOOOOOOOOO!" he yelled sending the Symbiotes running. Soon the others saw Jiro running in, "Jiro!" her friends said in surprise one more time. Running into the room Jiro smiled, "are all of you alright?" she asked, all their answers were yes, and Jiro started digging through the rubble, "Jiro what are you doing?" Tsuyu asked, "I need my costume," she said, "but how did you and Present Mic escape?" Denki asked, "we didn't," Present Mic answered.

But as he turned to face back the Symbiotes, a Symbiote Death Arms smashed through the wall knocking him to the ground, then a wood sprouted from the ground tangling Present Mic on his arms, legs, and mouth. Kamui Woods has entangled Present Mic with his woods/tendrils keeping him from using his quirk to repel them, Death Arms turned to the students shifting his fist into a hammer ready to smash them into a flat and gooey paste. He rose his arm up, but Cain comes to rescue busting out of the wall, and struck Death Arms across the face sending him flying, smacking right into Kamui Woods and both went crashing through the walls.

Cain turns to all of them who they all assumed defensive positions, "what are you doing back here!?" Bakugo demanded, "well you're welcome," Cain responded, "did you come to take Jiro from us again?" Denki shouted angrily, "no, guys stop," Jiro stopped them. They were all completely confused when Jiro jumped to defend the Juggernaut, "they let us go," Mic explained after Cain ripped the wood off him, "what?" they all said, "they say that Present Mic and I might be the only ones to stop these Symbiotes, they explained the whole thing to us on the way here," Jiro told them.

"So what, they're here to save the day, they're villains," Kirishima said and then Cain stepped towards him poking his finger on his chest, "listen kid, I don't have time to argue who is on who's side, I all you need to know is that if we don't stop Kasady we're all gonna be living in a Carnage World," he told them. After telling them that Jiro found the case containing her costume, "got it," she proclaimed, "then get dressed," Cain told her, "Jiro you can't be serious?" Ochaco asked, "what choice do we have?" Jiro said putting on her leather jacket and running out of the school along with Cain and Mic.

As she made it out of the school gates Jiro was stopped when she heard somebody call her name, she turns around and sees all her friends all dressed up in their hero costumes, "what are you guys doing?" she asked, "we're coming with you," Denki stated, "if that villain says is true then you're gonna need all the help you can get," Izuku added. Jiro turned to Cain for an answer, "I don't care, you're not my kids," he responded, "then alright, let's go be heroes," Jiro shouted with pride and the others cheered.


	13. Chapter 13 Fighting Fear

X

Enjoying their day the Wild, Wild Pussycats were heading to their favorite spot for a bite to eat which was a small noodle stand, the gang sat down on the four empty stools, "four bowls please," Pixie Bob requested politely. The man running the stand didn't own it, but has been working there for quite sometime so he's filling in for his boss, he taught him enough to prepare all the items that were on the menu. The employee pulled the curtains to the side revealing his presence to the hero squad, "hey William-san," Ragdoll greeted the man.

The man in a green striped shirt and apron smiled back, "well if it isn't our best customers," William, A.K.A Sandman greeted them back preparing four bowls for the hero squad. Why would a well known super villain from another dimension be working at a small noodle stand? well, William Baker was actually the first villain Mr. Fantastic has banished to the void. That was a year ago. After William was spat back out from the void and landed in a universe that has never heard of him, he realized this is his one true chance to redemption to a normal life, he could finally leave his criminal past behind him for good.

He found work as a small time cook for a stand and soon after that he met the Wild, Wild Pussycats, it was a blessing in disguise for William because for once he didn't have to break into a bank or hurt people to make money, and he is grateful to have good friends like the Pussycats. He pours the heroes' their noodle who all happily accept it, "Will you're the best," Mandalay complimented taking a taste of her food, "glad you all like it," William thanked. While the heroes enjoyed their meal a small portable T.V. that was on the back shelf with the spices went on, "this is an emergency announcement, an infectious virus is sweeping the city," the anchorman announced.

The squad, including William, snapped their attention to the screen with William turning up the volume, "the virus has appeared from nowhere just this morning, within a matter of hours the virus has infected hundreds and the number continues to climb," the anchorman reported nervously. He continued, "the sickness has been named, the Kasady Virus, for the infect resemble-," ***CRASH!* **the anchorman was interrupted with a loud crash at the door and everyone in the news room was immediately attacked by the infected. The channel was lost and the Pussycats saw this to their call to help and so Tiger brought out his wallet to pay for the food, "sorry to cut the conversation short Will..."

Tiger was about to hand William the money, but he and the others saw an empty stand, "where'd he go?" Ragdoll asked, but they soon notice bits of sand levitating away from the stand. They followed the trail seeing an apron fall softly to the ground and then saw William heading towards the danger, "what are you waiting for let's go!" he shouted back to them as he flew off, "what?" William no! you can't take the law into your own hands!" Mandalay shouted back, and the squad soon ran after him.

X

Somewhere Else

Running down the street Izuku couldn't believe he's running side-by-side with a villain, the same villain that defeated his mentor, and put him and his friends in a hospital, "guys where are ya?" Cain called to his coms. After a moment Taskmaster responded, "we're up on the roofs," he answered, "alright be right there," Cain replied, he turned to a building, he dug his fingers into the walls and started climbing. The others followed suit getting up to the top their own way. When they made it up Cain spotted the others, "about time you made it back," Manami said aloud, but was then dumbstruck by the huge group of teenagers behind Cain's back, "what are they doing here?" Danjuro demanded.

"They wanted to come," Cain responded, Izuku than confronted Taskmaster, "alright I'm not as thrilled about this, but if you're actually trying to save the world than I'm willing to fight beside you," he stated, "don't worry kid after this seize fire were going back to cops and robbers," Bullseye quipped. "Did you guys team up with heroes before?" Momo asked, "short answer: yes, now onto the our main objective," Taskmaster spoke, "which is?" Shoto asked, "to find and bring down Kasady," Taskmaster said, "but where can he be?" Jiro brought up. Taskmaster than points outward towards the source of the Symbiotes, "right now Kasady is growing more stronger the more he spreads if we don't stop him now he'll take the whole city, your country, and soon the world," he explained.

Some of the others like Mineta were got a little nervous, "why are you telling us this?" Tsuyu wondered, "because the enemy of my enemy is my friend, and right now we need to throw everything we got at Kasady before it's too late," Cain said, "for a bunch of low lives you guys seem pretty caring," Jiro commented, "we just don't want to be turned into Symbiote shit," Bullseye said. "Enough talk time to fight," Cain pumped his fist, he ran off the edge slamming down onto the ground below, other Symbiotes noticed him, and soon started running towards him, but Cain just runs right over them. The students look on in surprise as Cain just threw himself into the danger, "what are you waiting for? let's go," Danjuro said after diving after Cain with Manami hanging onto him.

The gentle villain leaps through the chaos with elegance and grace as he batted away the infect with his cane, seeing the villains jump in the students did so as well with Present Mic and Jiro blasting all the Symbiote carries that tried to pounce on them. The alien goo was blasted off of them freeing the people under its control.

X

Hero Headquarters

Sirens were on full blast as the heroes scrambled to handle the crisis, "what's going on!?" Orca cried out over loud noises, "the whole city is under attack, Cletus Kasady has some how has spread the alien organism through our water supply," one scientist informed. As the heroes were about ask how was their search for the alien's weakness, but out of nowhere there was an explosion that went off right behind them, "THEY'RE IN THE BUILDING!" one security guard shouted. One hero picks up the table and throws at the door trying to block the infected, "FORM A LINE!" Orca ordered as now they have to fight for their loves.

The infected chopped through the door pouring in to the room.

X

As the students ran deeper down town they saw tendrils growing more and more, clinging onto the walls of the builds, and ensnare cars in webs, more of the infected climbed out of the webbing, leaping towards the class with razor sharp claws and teeth. Bakugo blasted any of the infected who got too close, but was soon finding himself overwhelmed as they just kept coming, "BACK THE HELL OFF!" he yelled in anger, but the Symbiotes just laughed at him. Momo created a shield and sword to fend of her attackers, but saw that the Symbiotes can also make their own, Sato pulled out a small container of sugar to pour down his mouth, and took on of the large Symbiotes holding it back with all his strength.

Jiro and Mic stood together aiming at the Symbiotes, Present Mic took a deep breath and Jiro plugged in her ear jaxs, and the unleashed their attack the Symbiotes either jumped off their hosts or ran the moment the loud sound attacked them. Swinging away Bakugo mocked the retreating infected, "HA! not so tough are ya!" he laughed, "hey!" shouted a soldier. The class turned to see a grown man with a rifle in hand, "what are you kids think you're doing?" he demanded, "we can explain sir, but-," "but nothing, it's too- AAAAAAHH!" before the man could finish he was pounced on by another Symbiote.

The infect pinned him down and sunk its teeth right into the soldier's neck taking large chunks out of him as he cried out in pain, the infected had quite a feminine body and made sounds of joy as she tore through the armor the man had on with her teeth. The class looked on in horror as blood spilled all over the ground and the cries of the man faded before their eyes. The female infected looked up and licked her teeth clean, "well, well, well of it isn't class 1-A," said the infect, the voice sounded so familiar and that's when it dawned on them, "Toga?" the students exclaimed.

The murderous girl chuckled darkly with the Symbiote receded to reveal half her face, "glad you all recognized me in my new suit, isn't it lovely, I have Carange-san to thank for that," she said flaunting her new form, "what are you and Kasady playing, Toga?" Izuku demanded. Himiko giggled, "isn't it obvious, Caranage and I want to expand, so we all could be one big happy family," Himiko explained, "we'll stop you and villainous plans," Momo shouted at her, "how are you gonna do that?" Himiko asked. Jiro stepped forward, "like this!" she shouted planning to blast the blood thirsty girl, but Himiko shot out a web latching onto Jiro's jacket, Himiko yanks Jiro into the air and sends her crashing into a shop window.

"Jiro!" Mina cried, the others tried to run to her, but soon more of the infect crawled out of the sewers, "CRAP!" Bakugo shouted blasting the infected, but were soon forcing him to the ground. Kirishima ripped a mailbox that was bolted to the ground and chucked it toward the Symbiotes that were dog piling on Bakugo, the infected were sent flying of the explosive teen freeing him from their grasps.

Izuku jumps out of the way of two infect jumping down, he kicks one away, and ducks the other, the infected lunge towards Izuku relentlessly barely giving him time to think, until Himiko leaped in front of him and swung her claws towards him. Izuku tries to react, but still gets slashed in the chest his suit getting torn by Himiko's claws, Izuku falls to the ground gritting his teeth in pain, blood slowly seeps through three deep cuts. Izuku tried getting back to his feet, but Himiko jumps on top of him pinning him to the ground, "you're not going anywhere," she said.

"Midoriya!" Tenya cried out, he tried to save Izuku only to be knocked back by infected turning his hand into a hammer, Tenya is sent crashing into a brick wall and was shot with webbing from the roofs, and dragged up. Tenya tried grabbing anything, but soon disappeared from his friends' sights, "Tenya!" Izuku cried out in distressed, "join us Midoriya, we can spend our lives together," Himiko offered. She opens her mouth widely and her long and snake-like tongue slithers out just hovering over Izuku's face.

Izuku tried with all his strength, but Himiko's new power held him down like a paper weight, but Izuku was saved when Tsuyu leap towards Himiko with both her feet kicking Himiko off of Izuku. Himiko was sent flying, but instead of crashing into the wall, she lands, and sticks to it, Himiko jumps off the wall planning to crush the green-dressed teen. Tsuyu jumps out of the way sticking to a wall with Himiko following closely behind as shifts her hands into a giant blade, Tsuyu quickly dodges, the sharp blade lodging into the wall. The two stayed high up on the wall as Tsuyu evaded Himiko's attacks the best she could, but it was hard to do so, even when her frog quirk Tsuyu found it harder and harder to stick on the wall as for Himiko, she had no trouble as her Symbiote could stick onto the wall much better than Tsuyu could.

While Tsuyu was off fighting Himiko, a swarm of infected started pouring into the broken shop window Jiro was thrown into, but when entering the store is a music shop and inside Jiro had hooked up a electric guitar to all the speakers the shop had available. She plugged both her ear jax into the guitar and speakers, she rose her arm high with a pick in hand, and let out the loudest rift she can produce. The infected cried out in agonizing pain falling to the floor as the alien goo flee from their hosts.

"Ugh! what happened?" one of the former hosts asked rubbing their heads, and soon they were all greeted by Jiro waving instruments in their faces, "everybody take anything that makes noise if you wanna get outta here," she instructed.

Back oustide Tsuyu leaped to the next wall across the street, but before she could make it a tendril latches onto her ankle, and pulls her off slamming onto the city streets, Tsuyu tries to get back up, but Himiko ensnares her in webs. Landing right next to her Himiko rose her hand shifting it into an axe blade, "looks like it's the end for you," Himiko taunted about to cleave Tsuyu's head clean off- "YYOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Present Mic yells. The supersonic scream blasts Himiko far away from Tsuyu, and Himiko smacks into a wall with her alien parasite fleeing her leaving her exposed, "NO! my-," *POW!*. Before Himiko could finish Mr. Aizawa delivers a punch to the face knocking her out, "alright she's taken care of," Mr. Aizawa stated.

Present Mic, Jiro, and the people who grabbed anything that could make a loud sound help drove the infected away leaving the class time to breath as the Symbiotes were relentless in their attacks.

Izuku struggles to get up, trying to stand on his feet while he held his arm covering his wounds, "Mr. Aizawa! Tenya, he got snatched away by them," Izuku exclaimed, "calm down Midoriya, we'll rescue him, but first-," _*boom!*... *boom!*..._ A faint booming sound could be heard, it became louder and louder until giant claws rested on top of a building behind them. A head crept out in sight revealing that the Symbiotes have gotten to Mt. Lady as well, "tiny, tiny insects, beneath my feet," she taunted as she loomed over all of them, "awwe crap!" Kirishima exclaimed. Mt. Lady now infected with the Symbiote rises her hand over them planing to squash them all like bugs, that is until a sandstorm came blowing in.

The mysterious sandstorm circled around Mt. Lady forming a tornado blinding her, while blinded the sand soon took form of giant man, and with one hand a mace formed striking Mt. Lady across the face sending her crashing down. Once down, Mt. Lady returned to her normal size giving Jiro and Present Mic the chance to blast the Symbiote off her, "oww... ! that was unpleasant," Mt. Lady noted. The giant sand creature started to shrink down to everyone else's size, soon they saw a form of a grown man in a stripped green shirt take place, and then William stood before them, "thank you, but who are you?" Izuku questioned, but then the Wild, Wild Pussycats arrived.

"William!" they cried out, "you know this guy?" Mr. Aizawa asked nodding towards Will, "yes, but William, you can't go off, and fight bad-guys without a license, that vigilantism," Pixie Bob said in concern, "I know, but I'm afraid there's bigger fish to fry, if we don't stop Carnage," he replied. The fact he knew who the villain's name is shocked the heroes, "wait, how do you know who the villain is?" Shoto inquiry with a cold glare. There was a long pause between them all with the Wild, Wild Pussycats looking on in distress, "... William?" Ragdoll softly called to him, Will lets out a puff of air and answers, "... because I'm a villain," he regretfully said.

However before there could be an argument Izuku noticed something very off-putting to him, "guys," he called out to everyone, they turned to see that the young man was pointing off to somewhere. When following his finger everyone's faced went pale as the ambulance All Might was in was flipped over with the back doors hanging wide open with tendrils crawling all over, "no, maybe he got out," Ochaco denied, and soon a shadow loomed over them. Everyone looked up to see a tall and muscular figure standing on top of a building covered with the alien goo, with a menacing grin, blank white eyes, an infected All Might chuckled darkly, "time to fear because I'm here... "


	14. Chapter 14 Here Comes The Cavalry

X

A/N: Sorry if I took to long, but I wanted to make sure I do this right I was also busy with a short fic, and there was a another fic of mine that needed my attention, I also had ideas for other fanfics with RWBY and DC's AMAZO, Fairy Tail and DC's Black Adam, and last My Hero Academia with DC's Captain Marvel with Tsuyu's little brother, Samidare, being the one with the power of SHAZAM.

* * *

"Time to fear because I'm here," quoted a now Symbiote All Might, Jiro and Present Mic try to quickly hit All Might, the now changed man leaped out of the way high up in the air, he grew out fist making larger than it was before, and his fist lighting up. Everyone tried to get out of the way, but when All Might's fist came into contact with the ground it was like a meteor as a giant explosion blasted everyone away. When everybody tried to get back up All Might shot out a web towards Mina sticking it right onto her before Mina could even say anything All Might yanked her right into the air. Hanta tried to shoot out his tape to save Mina only for All Might to catch it and swinging him up high as well, and when the two were high up two infected came swinging by catching Hanta and Mina.

"NO! HANTA! MINA!" Ochaco exclaimed seeing two more of their friends getting abducted, All Might dashes over to the Wild, Wild Pussycats his hand turned into a giant blade, the cats quickly jump out of the way, but spikes shot out from the ground around All Might. The squad do their best not to get impaled by the jagged spikes, Pixie Bob touched the ground making of wave, All Might punched the ground causing a wave of his own that countered with Pixie Bob's. The were was an explosion of rocks hitting the Pussycats sending them on their backs, All Might leaps towards them all with claws and teeth, but was swept away by a sandstorm. William has blown the infected All Might away blinding him, William made his fist much larger reeling it back and lunching it forward only to be met with a more powerful blow from All Might.

William was blown back with his body turning to sand and scattering around everywhere, Jiro pulls herself up seeing how much of a bad time a Symbiote infected All Might will cause them, "hey, big guy where are you? we're in trouble," Jiro spoke into the com in her ear. After a moment Cain answers, "what is it?" he asked, "All Might's infected and he's kicking us all over the place, we need your help," Jiro requested. Jiro told Cain where they were and he told her that he'll be there, til then they have to survive. Shoto tried freezing All Might into place, but all he's attempts were punched out, Mt. Lady grew to her giant size and tried to stomp on him only for All Might to stop her foot, and then throws her off.

Pixie Bob summons her golem creations that were three times the size of All Might, they ran on all fours towards All Might only for the turned hero to jump right over the first one, he then smashes his fist into the second golem's head shattering it to pieces. He then spins around with his hand turned to a giant blade slicing the first one in half, A third tried to claw at him only for All Might to step back, grab the back of the golem's head, and slams it into his knee. Soon the golems were nothing, but dust scattered all over the ground, Present Mic once again tried to hit All Might, but the Symbiote possessed hero leaps up the blast, and tries to strike him down.

Present Mic leaps out of the way with Sato throwing a car at All Might to give his English teacher an extra chance to get away, "hey! when are you gonna get here!?" Jiro yelled, "I just sent something that could help, get clear," Cain informed her. Confused Jiro was about to ask what he meant until a giant shadow loomed over her and everyone else, they all look up, and to their complete and utter shock a building was falling out of the sky. Everyone panicked running off in all directions, All Might prepared for the falling building, but William blows right pass him blinding him, and Pixie Bob made the earth grab onto All Might holding him in place.

When everybody was out of the way All Might looked up just seconds before a whole building came crashing down on him burying All Might in rubble, getting back up to her feet Jiro dusted herself off, "WHAT THE HELL!?" she yells. "Hey kid did I get him?" Cain asked on the other end, "what was that? where did this building come from?" Jiro demanded, "I threw it," Cain bluntly answers. Angered Jiro blow up, "YOU threw it!?" she jeered, "yeah I threw a building, but did I get him?" Cain asked again, Mt. Lady and William grew to giant size removing all the pieces of the broken building. After a short while they found the symbol of peace at the center lying unconscious. Present Mic stood over him and blasted all of the alien parasite off of him, Izuku then comes to his mentor's side worried that he would be in much worse condition now.

All Might comes too he looked confused to where he is, "what on Earth happened? at first I was in the back of the ambulance heading to the hospital and the next I know the car flipping over with hideous monsters clawing their way in," All Might recalled. Relieved Izuku poured tears from his eyes like a waterfall, "All Might! thank god you're alive, for a second I thought you were going to be an alien monster forever," he cried out, "how'd you feel, big guy?" Present Mic asked. All Might stood back up stretching his muscles, "now that you mention it... I never felt this good in my whole hero career, I FEEL AMAZING!" All Might proclaimed.

X

Elsewhere

In the streets countless of people where running for the lives as the growing number of infected were chasing them down the street at this point all and any soldier, police, or even heroes were finding themselves overwhelmed. They were out numbered ten-to-one and all roads, bridges, train ways, and even the airport were cut off as the infected organized and quickly executed their plan. The people quickly ran down a street only for it to be blocked off with the tendrils that were growing all over the city, with whatever is left of the local armed forces they got the civilians to stand behind them as they faced off with an unstoppable horde. They fired their guns, but the infected made a wall with their biggest and toughest members and when they were close enough they snatched up the soldiers, and soon everybody else.

Everyone panicked trying desperately to find a way out, but they were all hopelessly trapped and are now at the mercy of the alien infection, one person was then grabbed by his arm being dragged closer to his attacker. The grip of the infected individual was too strong for the man as it brought him closer to his jaws about ready to sink his teeth in him until a sword slashed both its hands off. The infected screeched out reeling back and was soon sent flying when a shield bashed against its face, the others noticed and saw a man in a white hood standing by. They all charged at him so they can rip Taskmaster to shreds like a piece of paper, but Taskmaster blocks the first attack with his sword and trips him. The first infected was on the ground Taskmaster sucker punches the second with his shield, and then spin kicks the third.

While more attempted to swarm him on all sides Tasksmaster leaps out of the way landing next to a street pole, and with his sword banged against it making a loud clang noise which greatly hurt the infected around him. The ones closest to him crumbled to the ground while others flee, but Taskmaster knew too well that they'll be back soon, for everyone that remain they we all scared, "what are gonna do? they'll be back at any moment," said one woman, "there's no way out of the city," one man noted, "we're all gonna die!" another screamed so consumed in fear. They were all about to dive into chaos until Taskmaster brought all the attention to him by banging his shield, "everyone listen to me," he called out.

"The enemy have cut you off from the outside, they've over taken you city's finest," he noted, "but what are we gonna do?" one person asked, "we must fight," Taskmaster quickly answered, but everyone glanced to one another. "Fight? you mean use our quirks?" a woman asked, "but we can't use our quirks in public," one man reminded everyone of the law, and everyone joined him, "either you fight or we all die, your choice," Taskmaster stated clearly. Before he can get an answer the sound of the Symbiotes were now coming back, Taskmaster didn't waste his time he just charged in, he pulled out a grenade from his belt and tosses it under a car right when the infected got close and the car exploded bursting into flames. The infected were either blown back by it or were frighten by the flames jumping back like a startled horse.

Seeing that a quirkless man was able to hold his own the people were hesitant, but knew they had no other option to stay alive and so started fighting back even if it was breaking the biggest rule in their city. They punched, they kicked, ripped stop signs out from the street to use as weapons, anything they can do to defend themselves. From above the people were unaware of a brutish infected was watching them closely, it dropped down from the rooftops landing on a couple of the civilians, it swatted anyone who came too close killing them instantly with one swipe, everyone ran away from the giant, but what might have been their end Cain came running through the walls and ramming the infected down. Cain unleashed a fury of punches onto the infected with the pavement they stood on cracking into pieces.

Five more came crawling down the buildings snatching up anyone and dragging them back up, but were hit dead on the head with a playing cards, Bullseye came in throwing all the whole deck he has in his hands. It wasn't long for Danjuro and Manami to show up with Danjuro jumping off his barriers to launch himself at long distances, with his cane and with the help of Manami's quirk he was able to hit infected like baseballs.

Everyone stood their shocked seeing the villain Juggernaut in person, but Taskmaster yelled out, "FIGHT! FIGHT FOR YOUR LIVES!" he yelled reminding everyone that they can't stop for a moment. From the corner the remaining class A-1 saw what turned their world upside down, as the villains were helping the civilians defend themselves, "this is almost unreal," Kirishima noted to which it was a fact everyone agreed on. But their attentions were brought back to reality when they notice a number of infected growing more and more, "we're surrounded and out numbered," Momo gravely noted. They were coming from up and down low it was almost as if the world was ending

As the wave of infected came closer everyone prepared to what is their last stand, "I never thought I'll go out like this," Mineta said, "this can't be the end, things can't end like this," Izuku said aloud. They all braced themselves that is until a powerful blast came from up high blasting all of the infected away, the blast was a beam of energy which was bright and was powerful enough to tear a trench into the street cutting the infected off. Everyone was surprised and so the all looked up to the buildings and to their complete surprise saw what looked like a man in iron and wearing a green tunic and cloak and an army of costumed villains.

"Holy shit, guys look," Bullseye called out to the rest, "are they..." Manami trailed off can't believing what she is seeing, there up high stood the viliains of Marvel's Earth. Dr. Doom, Rhino, Abomination, Sabertooth, Crossbones, Green Goblin, Electro, Shocker, Iron Monger, the Demolition Crew, the Morlocks, and many many more. "Where do they keep coming from?" Mr. Aizawa questioned, with wave of his arm Dr. Doom pointed forth towards the enemy, "villains! ATTAAAAAACK!" he cried out and all of the other worldly criminals charged in.


	15. Chapter 15 It Ends Now

X

Jumping off from the tops of the city buildings the villains from another world fought the Symbiote menace, but unlike the police force, the national guard, or even the pro heroes of this world the villains had a better understanding of the Symbiotes. The Green Goblin soared over them lobbing napalm pumpkin grenades. Electro grabbed one of the lamp posts sending a sarge of power through the post and along the street electricity shot out from the rest of the post frying the Symbiotes. Abomination crushed his enemies with the slightest of ease slamming his giant fists down on them before throwing them over the rooftops.

Magneto soared over the infected commanding all the metal in the area to smash, crush, pin, and ensnare with mailboxes, lamp posts, man-hole covers, cars etc. A giant wrecking ball smashes down on one infected, Thunderball then yanks it out letting his wrecking ball fly towards him, and then steps to the side letting the ball fly pass hitting another infected trying to pounce on him from behind. This infected was sent flying by Thunderball and was then strucked like a base ball by Wrecker with his indestructible crowbar sending the infect into a different direction before the infected was kicked into another by Piledriver, and then caught by Bulldozer which he head-butted.

Sandman whisked through the streets sucking in any infected into his growing mass, one tried to slash at him, but William formed a shield blocking the blade, then punching it away with a giant fist. Crossbones fired upon the swarming horde with a grenade launcher, but instead of firing at the swarm directly he instead blew up the cars they were running passed igniting them in flames.

Looking over all of the villains that are present were successfully fending off the Symbiote swarm, "I can't believe it, we're being saved by villains," Izuku pointed dumbfounded how these villains handled the Symbiotes with way more ease. A Symbiote tried snuck on him from behind hanging its head just above him and its claws ready to dig into his flesh that is until Cain punches the infected into a building down the street a puff of dust showing where it landed. Izuku snaps back with Cain standing behind, "get your head in the game kid!" he yells and then tendrils latch onto his arm only for Cain to yank on it sending the infected crashing onto a building, "I can't my chest," Izuku was about to go bout his wounds, "everybody's hurt you can't stop now," Cain said.

"But-," "listen kid, you want to be a hero here's your chance," Cain said, Izuku wasn't sure the cuts on his chest still burn as the chaos around him still raged on, "Midoriya!" Izuku turned to the voice seeing All Might fighting on, "he's right Midoriya we can't stop fighting not even for a second, or the city is lost," All Might said. Then a larger Infected came into Izuku's view now charging towards him, Izuku stood a little taller bearing through the pain, he reels back his fist, and when the large mass of alien goo got close enough Izuku lets go. The the person with the black substance was now utterly exposed with the Symbiote being completely blown off him.

After the host was free Izuku tried picking off the ground to carry him to safety, but on his way Izuku witness the power of Dr. Doom, the villain cloaked in green easily catches an infected by its neck as it tried to pounce on him. Doom creators the infected onto the ground then stomps down on its head, Doom then stuck out his hand blasting another right onto its chest, but then another jumped onto Doom's back. With the weight of the infected landing on Doom's back he crumbled to the ground, then more gathered around dog piling on Dr. Doom, soon a large mound of infected covered Doom completely. Izuku for a moment thought it was the end of Doom, but then all of a sudden a ball of energy formed and when reaching a big enough size the ball burst blowing the infected off him, Doom then activated his rocket boots hovering high above the city now firing shots everywhere.

The intensity of his power was so great it was like trying to stare up into the sun, it was just so bright, soon more and more of the infected were being reverted back to their normal selves, the numbers of the infected were now finally dropping. During the brawl Mt. Lady was confronted with her now Symbiote infected co-workers, Death Arms and Kamui Woods, "no! not you guys!" Mt. Lady cried out looking down onto her monstrous turned friends. The two gnash their teeth in their wide smiling mouths in glee as they both leap up in the air with tendrils shooting out their wrist, Mt. Lady was too stun to do anything as the two flew right for her, but suddenly the two were blasted by Jiro before they could get Mt. Lady.

Both Woods and Death Arms smacked against a building arms and legs spread apart as the Symbiote scurried off their bodies, once off Jiro ceased her attack, and the two pros peeled off from the wall with Mt. Lady catching them both in her hand. The two start to come too feeling dizzy, yet feeling that their health is in much better condition than before, but nevertheless Mt. Lady gave both of them a literal big hug glad to having her friends back.

Present Mic was now blasting the tendrils off the building pretty much cleaning the city, "this is awesome now all is left to save Tenya, Mina, and Hanta," Ochaco said as everyone cleared the area. The sun was setting the sky was just starting to change color and the stars were appearing, but as the villains were about to go find Cletus the ground started to shake. The ground beneath their feet started to crack and split, "what's happing!?" Ragdoll said while trying to keep her footing, as the cars bounced on their suspensions, the rocks and rubble rolling about the ground, until the ground beneath them began to split and crack with red goo raising from below.

It all went too fast for anyone to react as nearly everybody was caught in it Izuku tripped over himself falling flat on his back as the red substance raced towards him, Izuku saw all of his friends become entangled by tendrils consuming them all whole, even All Might was unable to fight off the goo. He tried to crawl away, but then was lifted off the grown, Izuku looks to see Cain lifting him high in the air, but saw that he too was caught by the Symbiote as it rapidly rose to his hip. Cain reels his hand back aiming high towards the rooftops and then released Izuku into the air where her landed onto a building, Izuku looks back down to Cain where the substance is now holding down his arms. But before the tendrils could consume him Cain said this, "you're our last chance kid!" he shouted, "what!? b-b-but..." "you wanted to be a hero, now's your chance! don't fu-," Cain was then consumed whole before he can finish.

Izuku got to his feet looking to what he can only assume was the center of it all, "is that..." he gasps, the expansive size that is now covering the city, one giant life form which has a continuous changing form. The ever growing mass contained no notable features, but yet Izuku notices scores of teeth and eyes forming and unforming all at once, and the sounds of a thousand voices calling out. Soon the mass started to go upward as if a mountain was being formed, arms started to spout out grabbing hold of nearby building as to hold itself stable. Each one of it's fingers wrapping around the structure as it moaned from the immense weight, the mass then started to form a head, a mouth, and finally two eyes. Izuku looked on in horror as he stood there staring at what is now, Carnage; he now loomed over the entire city like the moon with a gleeful smile that looked so hungry.

"_**YOU'RE ALL WHAT'S LEFT BOY**_," Carnage told him easily spotting him with his giant blank eyes, "_**CAN YOU HEAR THEIR CRIES CHILD...**_** ?**" Carnage asked looking down to his mass,_** "BECAUSE I HEAR THEM... THEY SCREAM FOR JOY, ESPECIALLY THE POWERLESS...**_" he went on. "**_IN THE BEGGING I HAD NO POWERS WHEN I CAME TO THE WORLD, POWERLESS LIKE YOU, BUT I SNUFFED OUT MY FIRST LIFE I FELT EMPOWERED LIKE I HELD THE POWER OF WHO LIVES AND WHO DIES, WHETHER YOU BE RICH OR POOR, YOUNG OR OLD, LIFE IS SO... POINTLESS_**," Carnage spoke. Izuku looked to the monster as he spoke such madness, but what could he do? Carnage rose his hand bringing it over towards Izuku, but on the way his giant hand smashed against buildings sending the pieces flying into the sky.

Izuku saw the palm heading to him so he had to move, with his quirk Izuku leapt high into the air dodging the hand, Izuku was now in absolute survival mode as the he was the world's last hope. Izuku used the still falling debris to jump around Carnage's massive hand looking like a recaching bullet, bouncing off one surface to another then roughly landing onto another building. Izuku pulls himself back up then turns back to Carnage, "_**YOU CAN NOT ELUDE ME FOREVER BOY**_," he told him and tried hitting him again. Izuku leaps up again avoiding the hand, he then sees another place where he can land which was broken piece of a roof sitting on top of the sea of Symbiote, he kicks into its direction diving right towards the debris.

Izuku lands onto it, but then something jumped right of the mass plopping right onto the makeshift platform Izuku is on, it a green blod which started to move on its own, it spouted out arms and legs with a familiar flipper. It stood up on its feet and Izuku couldn't help to notice the feminine form it possessed, but Izuku soon realized it was Tsuyu, "ribbit, ribbit," Tsuyu uttered letting her tongue snake on out. Izuku gasped almost stumbling back, "Tsu!?" Izuku exclaimed, Tsuyu didn't say anything more instead she lunges right towards him with her claws ready to tear him to shreds. Izuku quickly leaps over her like a game of leap frog letting Tsuyu drive right back into the Symbiote mass. Then another massive hand formed right on beside the platform a horned head peeked out revealing to be Mt. Lady once again infected.

Izuku quickly jumps off as Mt. Lady's hand smashes the platform, as Izuku was in the air he was suddenly tackled in the air, with arms around him Izuku struggled to get free, but saw that was now Tenya, "join us Midoriya, let the power overwhelm you as it's doing to all of us," he tried to persuade him. Izuku manages to get his foot in between him and Tenya, and so kicked him off. When kicking Tenya off Izuku timed it so he'll go higher however a wall of ice grew in his with Shoto on top, Izuku flipped himself so his feet would make the landing. Once making contact Izuku started running up, Shoto made the wall summon pillars to make Izuku lose momentum, but Izuku used the pillars to his advantage to launch himself further. He zips right passed Shoto kicking off the wall, Izuku lands right onto the top of the wall, but before he can do anything the wall blows up by Bakugo.

Izuku was sent flying down right into the mass, everything seem to slow down in Izuku's mind, was this the end? he thought to himself, has he truly failed to save the world? to be a hero? He never thought he'll go out like this, to be roaming the Earth to be a vassal to an alien parasite, but right when Izuku was about to meet the mass, All Might jumped right out catching him. The two soared high into the air everything becoming smaller the higher they went up, "All Might!" Izuku exclaimed in relief, "don't celebrate just yet, young Midoriya," All Might told him otherwise and Izuku could see the parasite taking hold of him. "Midoriya you must defeat Kasady," his mentor told him, "how? I can't beat him," Izuku hopelessly detested, "you can with this," All Might said holding up to what is Present Mic's Directional Speaker System, "Present Mic's D.S.S. how'd-," "no time to explain put this on Kasady's neck, he's in the head of that," All Might directed.

Izuku takes hold of the DSS holding it tightly in his hand, "you're are last hope, Deku... go. BEYOOOOND!" All Might shouted before hurling Izuku right for Carnage's head. Izuku straighten himself out as to let the wind to pass through him to go further, Izuku now knows what it feeling like to be a bullet because everything else seems to be a blur, everything except Carnage which grew larger and large the closer Izuku got. Izuku balled up his fist, gritted his teeth, "I can do this, I can do this," Izuku told himself, "go beyond my limits, go beyond what's possible, go beyond... PLUS ULTRAAAAAAAA!" Izuku roared. His fist glowed brightly, with every fibber in his being sparks flared from his muscles, Carnage opened his mouth wide to swallow him whole, but Izuku unleashed his might onto him.

At first there was nothing, but silence in the darkness, and it happened. An explosion so powerful it wiped all of the mass that form around Cletus now leaving completely exposed and now falling with Izuku quickly diving after him. The entirety of his hero suit was in tatters when he delivered the below, his muscles looked to be covered in soot, and feeling agonizing pain, but Izuku ignored it for now. He shoots right right towards Cletus grabbing him, "NO! I can't lose! I was so close!" he jeered, "well too bad," Izuku shot back and slapped the DSS on him turning it on. The DSS did its trick sending out a frequency that made the mass dissipate right when Izuku and Cletus landed in it. Gasping for air All Might saw that he was no longer in control by the parasite, "I- I'm me," he stated so relieved, "me too," Pixie Bob added, "same here," Sandman jumped in, "so's the rest of us," Death Arms said.

Everyone looked around and saw that the nightmare was finally over, "wait, where's Izuku?" Ochaco asked worryingly, "I'm right here," called out the boy in question, everybody turned to see the green-haired boy that saved them. With the villain in hand now powerless, "alright Deku!" Kirishima cheered along with others, "you saved us Izuk-," Ochaco cuts herself off. Izuku was confused, "what's wrong?" he asked, "nothing... it's just," Tenya, trailed off, "you're naked," Jiro broke it to him, and with that Izuku glanced down seeing his bare body. He then panics trying to cover himself, "now it's a party," Mina gleefully cheered, "here you go," Momo handed him a bath robe she created.

The authorities soon took Cletus in their custody, but then the pros, police, and everyone else looked back to the group of other worldly villains, Izuku attempts to talk to them, but All Might stopped him reminding him that they're still villains. The villains soon head off in different directions, but as they all fled only one remained, William Baker, Sandman. There was a long pause, but then the Wild, Wild Pussycats pushed themselves passed the crowd, "Will?" Tiger called out, "please don't leave," Ragdoll pleaded almost crying. Sandman floated towards them, "I'm not going anywhere," he reassured his arms becoming longer and wrapping them all to give them a big hug. But as they had their moment Jiro noticed that Danjuro, Manami, Bullseye, Taskmaster, and Cain were gone.

X

Elsewhere

Several city blocks away Bullseye, Taskmaster, Danjuro, and Manami stopped to say goodbye, "well all's well that ends well," Danjuro said holding out to be shaken, "indeed, it was a pleasure working along side you," Taskmaster commented, "yeah, you two ain't half bad," Bullseye said. With the job done they went their separate ways, but then Manami noticed that Cain was nowhere to be seen. It didn't take long for the two to see that the top floor of the hero headquarters was still covered in tendrils.

X

Hero H.Q.

Bjsting through the door Cain stumbled upon to what kinda looked like the hive mind in, Aliens, "kid! where re ya!?" Cain called out ripping through the tendrils to the meeting room, inside Cain saw that the other pro heroes were bind to the walls with Endeavor it's main view. All of the heroes were unconscious their arms and legs fused to the walls now cover in a mix of the alien substance and ice, "like what I've done to the place," said a voice, soon a blue humanoid figure appeared, and Cain knew who he was, "kid?" he uttered, "I'm glad you're here, because we now end this pathetic excuse of a man," Toya said turning his hand into a blade.

Toya appoarched his father mounted on the wall, he dreampt of this day to slay his tyrant of a father, and now with the power of the Symbiote Toya wished he can thank Cletus for giving him such power. However was stopped when Cain grabbed his bladed-hand, "you don't wanna do this kid," he warned, to that Toya looked on with a look of betrayal, "what? I thought you understood me," he questioned, "I do, I know what it's like to carry that much hate on shoulders, hatred towards anyone, towards your siblings, towards your father, but you don't wanna go down that path," Cain told him. "But you killed your father-," "I didn't kill my father," Cain cut him off, "... he died saving me... " Cain told him and Toya's eyes opened wide in shock, "for my entire life I thought he never gave two shits about also praising my half-brother, always sending me away to some boarding school, there's nothing more I want to do is to destroy everyone in my path... But you don't want to go down that road because there's nothing more, but pain."

Toya turned his hand back lowering it to his side and pulling back the Symbiote from his face to look at Cain directly in the eye, Cain placed a hand on his shoulder, "let it go... he's not worth it," he told him. Soon noise could be heard coming from below, "I hear someone!" shouted an officer, "you gotta get outta her kid," Cain said, "but what about you?" Toya asked, "I'm gonna take the blame," "but-," "listen, I'm not gonna let throw your life away, you're still young, still so much to look forward in life, just don't screw it up," Cain said. Toya didn't argue he turned to a broken a window, he leaps out never to be seen again, "never forget kid," Cain said before the authorities came, "FREEZE!" shouted one, "it's the Juggernaut!" shouted another.

Soon after Cain willing turned himself in, escorting him out of the hero HQ with Endeavor looking out the window seeing Cain be loaded into the truck, although he can barely remember what happen before he was captured. Down below at street level both Danjuro and Manami couldn't do anything, but watched from afar as Cain was being hauled away to prison.

X

Several Days Later

It's been a while since Cain had some quiet time to think for himself now pondering where the young man is and if he's doing alright, he heard that Sandman has really turned his life around, he's even heard other things too since Cletus' arrests. Like the Japanese mobs were on the rise thanks to a certain "Kingpin", then stories of an island made entirely out of metal was discovered out in the Pacific somewhere, then there are tales of monsters running around in the sewers, and even big corporations sprouting out of nowhere, seems like the villains are making themselves comfortable in their new home.

Cain laid on his bed in his cell bouncing a ball off the walls, so far he made no attempts to escape, he wonders what Danjuro and Manami are doing right now, and then buzzing came from the door, "hey! you're free to go," said the guard. Cain was caught off guard, "what? what'd you mean?" he asked, "someone posted your bail, your outta here," the guard add.

Cain was now outside of the front gate of the prison wearing a black turtle neck, khaki's pants, and brown dress shoes, the weather was cloudy, the sky was completely covered in clouds. There was cool breeze brushing passed him and the atmosphere was utterly silent besides the calming whistling of small birds from tall tree. Cain walked onto the parking lot of the prison where he then notice two notable people incognito, "so it was you two who posted my bail," Cain said, "yeah, we figure that you did help us with the bank heist and all," Manami commented, "it's good to have you back," Danjuro said, "and I'm glad to see you two again," Cain admitted.

Then the three headed down the streets together, "you can't believe what's happening now," Manami started, "I like to hear that," Cain said.

X

(Optional)

10 Years later

Sitting at restaurant Cain, Danjur, and Manami sat at the counter as they waited for their order, but much has drastically changed as the city and the rest of the world seemed to have advanced in technology greatly, "in other news it seems that U.S. President Taskmaster has been reelected into office," the news reported announced, then cuts to a live feed, "I would love to thank the people for giving me another golden opportunity to lead this great nation," Taskmaster said.

The waitress soon came out with their orders, taking a bite the three loved their meal, "great stuff Will," Cain shouted towards the kitchen were Sandman can be seen giving them a thumbs up. "Well I guess everything worked out alright then," Cain noted, "alright?" Jiro cut in and was actually sitting beside the three with a look of disdain, "I'm not sure if you three noticed, but the villains from your world conquered OURS!" she reminded. The three however didn't let Jiro kill their mood, "aww, c'mon kid look at the bright side," Cain said, "the bright side!? the villains over threw every pro hero organization in the world, where's the bright side?" she demanded, "well there's flying cars, cure for cancer, low unemployment rates, space station on Saturn's moons, we even discovered alien life outside of our solar system," Manami listed off and strange levitating alien that was a business man.

The alien had a trunk-like mouth which made a toot sound to communicate with Jiro, "no, I'm not interested," Jiro told the alien and the extraterrestrial businessman floated away, "look I'm pretty sure my friends have a different opinion," Jiro detested. "Jiro! I have amazing news!" shouted a overjoyed Izuku, "Ochaco and I are having a son," Izuku announced with a pregnant Ochaco, "look we got the sonar read," she said holding up the picture, " congratulations," the three cheered even all their friends were present in the diner. With that Jiro grew even more frustrated, but then a news alert, "this is an emergency broadcast announcement as a meteor is heading straight for earth," the reported read with a live feed of the meteor heading for their world.

However a small spacecraft could be seen heading right towards the meteor, the spacecraft halts in space, the cockpit opens up revealing to be Dr. Doom himself, he left the spacecraft to blast the space rock into pebbles which burned up before reaching the surface. "It has seems that Dr. Doom has saved the world, all hail the ruler of Earth, Hail Doom," the reporter praised and so did many others, "All Hail Doom, All Hail Doom, All Hail Doom," everyone praised.

At this point Jiro just gave up, "*_p__uff*_... All Hail Doom," she pouted.

End


End file.
